


Skeletal Weapons

by BubblyShip



Category: Soul Eater, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Chaos, Crack, Crossmare - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Insanity, M/M, Multiship, Sanscest - Freeform, Scifell - Freeform, Self Insert, Skeleton Puns, Skeletons, Soul Eater AU, Undertale AU, Weapons, afterdeath, but it does have ships, but it's just for a headmaster, dustberry - Freeform, errink - Freeform, gay skeletons, inappropriate, it's mainly just jokes, it's not too shippy, just to move the plot along, kreme - Freeform, original wepaons, sanscentric, soul eater x undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy, the school created by the Grim Reaper themself in order to help train weapons and meisters defend the world against tainted souls trying to kill innocent humans and monsters. These creatures must be stopped before they become a Kishin, a being so terrifyingly powerful that the entire Academy was created to stop the creation of another.If only the skeletons attending the school were less... insane.
Relationships: Blue/Dust, Cross/Nightmare, Geno/Death, Ink/Error, Killer/Dream, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Sci/Fell
Comments: 36
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue

_"You'll never defeat me..."_

_Their voice was so weak, yet it portrayed the confidence that sent a shiver down the cloaked persons spine in front of them. Of course they couldn't be defeated, they were immortal, just like she was._

_She could remember that day perfectly. It was cold, cold enough to wear her cloak that day, her shoes crunching in the snow as she approached the once human in front of her. They were in blood soaked snow, a twisted grin pulling at their face. Eyes widening from humor, they chuckled loudly, too loudly._

_"I can't die, you moron." Their voice was loud, taunting, yet weak._

_With those seals binding their wrists together, they couldn't have their natural regeneration. They were as slow as a human. Still immortal, but maybe that was a good thing. She didn't think she could bring down the weapon to end their life, no matter how bad they were._

_"I know." Her voice that day was quiet, shameful._

_It was her mistake, after all._

_"Can you feel the madness?" The person asked, "You can, can't you?"_

_"Of course I can."_

_Regret coursed through her body. Things weren't supposed to go this way. No one was supposed to get that powerful and give into the madness, it shouldn't have happened, not on her watch._

_The Grim Reaper was supposed to protect people, but she failed._

_Now thousands were dead, and the person responsible was just smiling away._

_"The madness made me the most sane I've ever been!" Their laugh cackled across the empty, destroyed field, more blood seeping into the snow below her._

_"You're utterly insane." She tsked at them, weapon held close to her chest._

_The weapon pulsed in her hands, and she understood what it meant. This had to end now, she couldn't let this continue._

_She pushed the barrel of the weapon against their forehead, feeling their laughing pulse through the weapon. The madness wave lengths from this close were strong, but they had no effect on her. A Grim Reaper was immune to madness if they didn't give in._

_"We have to end this, here, now," She said._

_This shouldn't be happening, but it was._

_"You can't kill me!" They laughed so hard she swore she could hear another rib break. "I'm just like you, I can't die by your stupid weapon."_

_She pushed further, forcing their head against the cold snow. "That doesn't mean I can't do anything about you."_

_A series of gunshots filled the air before their laughing filled the void of sound, bullets pelting their body as they simply found it hilarious. This was what happened when someone gave into the madness and became this demon, their souls being pitched into utter insanity. There was no going back, after you made that choice._

_"I have an idea, where to put you." She kneeled down next to the giggling creature, her eyes glowing with magical energy. "I think it just might work."_

_"Just because I'll be gone," They said, "Doesn't mean the madness will go away."_

_"And neither will courage," She said._

_"Ha, good luck with that. The only reason you and your weapon fought me is because you can't die, not normally. One day, I'll come back, and when I do, I'm going to show you what true madness is really like."_

_She simply smiled sadly down at them, lips opening to say one last goodbye to her old friend._

_"Goodbye."_

_"Bye bye, Bubbly."_


	2. Chapter 1 - First Day of School - Will Fell make it to class?

Have you ever wondered about your own existence?

Not in the sense of what does life mean, that was just worthless to Fell. Who cared what life was about, as if anyone had a meaning anyway. But in the way of how exactly he had been created.

No one knew how monsters and humans started to transform into weapons, and it always confused Fell. How come he was the only one in his family capable of becoming a weapon monster, while the others remained normal?

They were all dead to him anyway, screw them.

Large, untamed footsteps thundered the street, Fell's sharpened teeth gnawing at his phalanges. This was dumb, why would weapons have to attend a school? It would make more sense for some sort of military camp, but no, a stupid school.

It was obvious to everyone else on the street that Fell was late for his first day, having spent the night away from his dorm. Maybe it was on purpose, maybe it wasn't, but one thing was for sure, and it was that he was half an hour late.

Usually, Fell didn't care about crap like this, but this was different. As he sprinted down the street, his thoughts ran rampant in his mind like a wild boar, unable to be contained.

The whole point of going to this dumb school was to become stronger, but he couldn't very well be stronger half a mile from class. The building seemed to loom over the young skeleton, his black and red clothes fluttering from his speed and wind created from it.

Yeah, Fell understood the whole 'knowledge is power' saying, but he wasn't real good at school in general. The whole studying thing, along with remembering stuff he really didn't care about wasn't exactly his strong suit. As it wasn't anyone in his families strong suit, and he was with them on that.

The staircase presented itself to him when the skeleton turned a corner, it's threatening presence dooming in front of him. The bastard that created this school had decided to make the stairs extremely long and high to 'train' the students, a good tactic, but it really didn't help when people were trying to get places quickly. A few words were even exchanged with a few other weapons at his old school, and they had stated that they weren't going to attend just because of the stairs. Mentioning this to the creator of the school simply prompted a long and throughout response that required more patience than he had.

"Ah, f*ck me," Fell said, his red eyelights dancing across the one single path to his destination.

He wasn't going to make it.

One sore leg after another hauled him up the stairs, each one seeming to get him nowhere closer to his rapidly ending class. As if he could see into the future, Fell could already picture himself getting in trouble with the teachers, the images flashing between his imagination and memories. At least he wasn't the only student who decided to have some personal time before class, since there were a couple others trying to sprint up the stairs, one of them falling to their face in front of him.

"Pick up the pace, you don't wanna fall down to the bottom." Fell laughed as he passed them.

"Wow, what a nice guy," The human said sarcastically, rolling their eyes.

The conversation between him and their group ended there, his pace quicker than there's as he progressed ahead. This first day was already going great, in his opinion. He managed to snag another pack of cigarettes, see someone fall on their face, it was great. Just not the whole being late aspect, that he wasn't looking forward to.

Soon, the top was in his sights, and Fell almost sobbed with relief as he collapsed at the top of the stairs. It was his fifth time climbing those darn steps, and it wasn't any easier than the first time. The only reason he didn't full on complain about them was that they forced him to exercise, something he needed if he was ever planning on succeeding in life as a death scythe.

Fell fixed the nametag with the word 'weapon' on the front of it over his sternum, the cold metal brushing over his metacarpals as he moved down the hall. His dormmate was right, he should've just stayed inside of his room that night, but he had an invite to an old friends house he couldn't turn down. Of course, now he was paying for it, but that was alright. Fell was used to paying for his own ignorance, his grades could easily prove that.

When the halls were empty, it felt so different, not crowded and loud for once. It was a big school, but it had a lot of students to fill the large space.

There was only one time before that Fell could recall being here, and it was on his old school field trip about the weapons and meisters who trained here to make a weapon powerful enough to become a death scythe.

To become a death scythe itself was Fell's goal. To be able to call himself powerful enough to stand next to the Grim Reaper, able to preform in battle just as powerful as the other death scythes would make taking these dumb orders utterly worth it. Ever since he found out he was a weapon, his soul was set on becoming strong enough to be able to fight alongside the Grim Reaper herself.

He had actually met her before. She didn't seem any different from any other humans, with a polite greeting to him, she just seemed like a nice woman who happened to be wearing more darker clothes. But there wasn't no reason why she was the Grim Reaper, he heard about some of her strengths. The woman wasn't given the title for nothing, and maybe one day Fell could be strong enough to equal her strength in battle and prove people wrong.

But now, he had to focus on getting to class first.

A skeleton down the hall caught his eye, a first year student, just like him. Fell could tell because first year students had to wear tags if they were a weapon or a meister, and his could be seen over his clavicle bone. This student was a skeleton, just like him, with a shorter structure and a more innocent look to his face. The kid had noticed him too, unfortunately, and walked towards Fell before Fell could turn and walk away. He seemed to be lost, judging by the map in his hands.

"Hello there!" The skeleton stopped in front of him, respecting his space. "I seem to be a bit lost, can you direct me to the class where we're having orientation?"

"Orientation was yesterday, ya tweed," Fell said, picking his teeth, "Or do you mean Orthodox fighting?"

"Orthodox fighting, sorry," The male said, holding out his schedule with the map. "It just says Orthodox fighting class, it doesn't say where. And I don't even really know what that means, either."

"Ordinary fighting, it's the basics class with a big name just to confuse students." Of course Fell knew that, he was supposed to be there too and was confused what Orthodox had met before he had to ask someone. "Dude, we're both late, so shut yer yapper and let me not fail and get the boot."

Fell shoved the papers back into the others hands and hurried down the hall past him, leaving the confused skeleton standing alone in the hallway, not following him.

"Dude, I'm going to that class, follow me idiot," Fell said, turning around to look at him. "Yer wanna get the boot?"

"Oh, oh!" That finally seemed to make him realize he was supposed to follow Fell. "Yeah, I'm coming!"


	3. Chapter 2 - Blue's First Period - Will he be able to find a partner?

The cold nametag was pressed against his fingers, Blue twirling it in his hands as the Professor talked in the front of the room.

He was very grateful for the help from the one skeleton to get to his class, but now that he was there, he was starting to get worried again. He had no plans for a partner, and he was a meister.

A meister would need a weapon.

There were about a little over thirty kids in his class, all first year students. Some of them had the name tags 'Meister' imbedded on them, the other half of the class had 'Weapon' on theirs. Some students were paying attention, leaning in closely with inspired twinklies gleaming in their eyes. Others were laying back, uninterested in the Professor's words. It wasn't exactly hard to get into the school, you just had to have the right genes, but it was becoming a powerful meister and weapon that was the hard work.

Blue wanted to save people, that's why he was here. He wanted to be the one who would stand at the top with the Grim Reaper, promises of his strength allowing for people to sleep easy at night. He wanted to be the one who would defeat a Kishin, to save people from the dangers of the world.

Blue wanted to be the one that little kids would run up to and thank.

The day he had met the Grim Reaper was important to him. It was sunny, warm, his parents had brought him to the school when he was a child for the introductions. Their family had been Meisters for the Grim Reaper for centuries, he was born to be a Meister. His parents wanted him to meet the person he would be training to work with.

Since that day, he swore to himself that he would become the best Meister there ever was.

But he would need a weapon partner to be a Meister!

That was the one obstacle that he was having trouble with. The Professor had said it was no problem that they didn't have partners yet, it was their first day, but Blue had no idea who he would be working with. He had never concerned about it, as he thought his childhood friend would be his partner, but earlier this morning he had said he already found a partner.

Now he had no partner and no clue who he should team up with.

In order for a Weapon and Mesiter to become partners, they would need to have compatible soul lengths. That meant monster with monster, human with human. If a human was partnered with a monster, their soul lengths would repel one another and they wouldn't be able to make a spiritual bond. There were just too many differences between human souls and monster souls to allow for them to overcome the wave lengths repelling and to form a bond. That eliminated some of the possible partners in the room right off the bat, as some of the weapons within the room were humans. Of course, in a dire situation, a monster could use a human weapon, or vise versa, but they wouldn't be able to preform any powerful moves like Soul Residence. But they wouldn't be able to preform a bond due to the differences in souls.

They would also need someone they could get along with. If two people became partners who were enemies, their souls would reject one another from hatred and they wouldn't be able to link their soul wave lengths. Any single Meister could wield a Weapon, sure, but it took a compatible pair of souls to form a bond and create a powerful duo. And that's what Blue wanted, so he would have to focus on the monsters in the room, as the humans were the humans.

Some of them were skeletons, there were a couple elementals in the room too, but skeletons were the dominant monster species. They were able to adapt any weapon and able to survive in most environments, of course they were the largest species of monsters.

One of the weapons was the guy who led him to class earlier, the skeleton with sharp teeth and red pupils. He was sitting a couple rows behind Blue, picking between his sharp teeth while barely even paying attention to the Professor. Sure, Blue had met the guy once, but he didn't seem like a good choice for a partner. Just because he was an available Weapon who he had talked to once doesn't mean that Blue was going to throw himself at him.

"You all don't have to get partners immediately, as finding a perfect partner can take time and effort," The Professor said, "There's no need to feel pressured into finding a partner, there's even some second year students who still don't have partners yet. The best partner duos often come from a sense of love and trust, either between friends or lovers, even family. So don't expect to find one immediately."

Blue had already planned out his partner for years, his childhood friend. They were compatible, as they were close friends and their souls would work together. But now his friend had declined his offer because he found someone else, and Blue was left to find someone else.

It wasn't his friends fault, he had found someone that morning. Blue understood, they were still friends after all, they just weren't partners. His friend was a second year student, and he had held off on finding a partner because of Blue, he did deserve to finally get a partner and prove how strong he could be.

That just left Blue with finding his own partner.

Of course, he was a little bit bummed out by being pushed aside for someone he didn't even know, but he trusted his friend. They needed a Meister, and Blue could find someone else; his soul was compatible with a lot of others. Due to his bright attitude and open personality, he could soul bond with more monsters than normal.

"However, if anyone already has a soul bond with someone, you should tell me now so I don't start pairing you with random people," The Professor said.

A few groups of humans and monsters raised their hands, telling who they were already partners with. They had come to the school with their friends with the intent of being their partners, which would explain why they had no tags saying whether they were a Meister or a Weapon, since they didn't need them. They didn't need to go try and find a partner, they already had partners.

"Dude, where did you get pop tarts?"

The voice was quiet, a hushed whisper from next to him. It was the guy at the table next to his own, a skeleton taller than him with a hood drawn up. A large grin was pulled up on his face as he gestured towards the sugary treat in his hands.

"Oh, uh, I bought this large pack of pop tarts at the store and brought it into my dorm," Blue answered.

Blue loved to cook, but he was one who tended to take careful time while cooking, so he was never able to make himself breakfast in the mornings and ended up missing everyday. That's when he started buying snacks he could eat inside of his first period class while he was in middle school so he wouldn't starve until lunch, thus the reason why he had a couple pop tarts shoved into his binder.

"Do you want some? I got extras?" Blue asked.

"H*ll yes, they're like goats, but better," The person said, reaching over and snatching one from his table.

"What?" Blue asked.

But it was too late, the person at the other table was already eating the food, not giving any explanation to whatever the heck he just said. It was just so gosh darn random that he had to blink a few times to make sure the person was actually there and that he wasn't hallucinating.

The heck?

He was wearing a tag with the word 'Weapon' imbedded onto it, the tag hanging loosely from his grey hoodie. This guy was a skeleton, just as he was, but he had bags under his eye sockets, and his pupils were a combination of red and blue. Blue could sense his soul, it was powerful, yet goofy looking, compatible with his own soul. The guy was also sitting alone, just as he was.

"Are there any other partners that I should be made aware of?" The Professor asked.

"Hey," Blue said.

This was probably a bad idea, but they were the only two not sitting with anyone. And he just gave the guy a pop tart, he did owe him.

"Do you want to be partners?" Blue asked, "Just for the first couple of weeks, so we aren't alone?"

The guy didn't even seem to hesitate, just simply shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Sure," He said, "But give me some more of those woody pop tarts tomorrow."

"Deal," Blue said.

He turned back towards the teacher, hand being thrown into the air quickly, glad that he was able to find a partner. The idea of not having a partner and failing his parents had made Blue anxious, so a temporary partner like this one could help train his skills while he looked for a permanent one.

"Uh, he and I are partners too!" Blue said.

"You and Dust?" The professor asked.

"Yup!" The guy who must have been Dust agreed, waving around the empty pop tart wrapper into the air like some sort of flag. "We can be the pop tart partners!"

"... I don't get paid enough for this," The teacher muttered, writing them down onto the paper.


	4. Chapter 3 - The New Student - Ink has to be partners with him?

Ink knew Blue was upset.

Of course, Blue was fully justified at being sad. Why wouldn't he be? Ink did promise to be his weapon partner years ago, they had trained to match their soul wave lengths and already practiced battling with one another. Naturally he felt bad to explain to Blue that morning, right before school, that Blue had to find a new partner. It wasn't his intention to ditch Blue like that, but it was just all sudden.

Yesterday, everything was going smoothly. His partner was going to be Blue, he had waited a year for Blue to be old enough to come to the academy to be his partner. In fact, Ink had even turned down a few offers from students without partners because he was waiting for Blue. It wasn't like he didn't want to be their partners, they were nice people, but he promised Blue. And they got along great, too! Always hanging out after school, always going to the park together, having sleepovers and giggling over crushes. They were best friends, Ink wouldn't ditch him without a reason.

And man was this a good reason.

The funny thing about Ink was that he had no soul. Sad, but true, as he was born with a disability that made him with no soul. It didn't mean that he couldn't feel no emotions, as long as he took his medications he was fine, but it made things a little bit more difficult with fighting. That was why he wanted to be partners with Blue, since when he was used as a weapon, his powers would replicate their soul lengths to form a connection instead of his soul being used. It was his natural way to overcome the problem of having no soul, to replicate and send back the wave lengths to be able to make a soul residence. This naturally made Ink be able to form a partnership with any type of soul, no matter how different from himself, since he could just send their soul back at them with his magic.

That came as both a blessing and a curse.

There were so many soul disabilities, especially in monsters. Their souls were fused with magic, and magic had a tendency to be uncontrollable and wild. Such as the magic tearing apart the soul at birth but leaving enough for the monster to survive, empty and emotionless, like his situation.

Another soul disability that he heard of was more rare, but it was the magic. The magic of the user would deflect any type of other soul bond, forcing them to be unable to fight along side with any other person. They wouldn't be able to bounce soul waves between one another, as their soul would reject any other types of waves. If any different types of waves did break in, their soul would reject it, thus having a seizure and other types of reactions to it. It sounded awful, and that's what the Doctors had assumed he had at first when he was born, but it was quickly proven wrong when his soul had torn itself into shreds right in front of them. Ink was only a baby then, he didn't remember it, but his parents pointed out how worried everyone had become.

Due to his own disability, Ink could partner with everyone. And due to this man's disability, he could partner with no one.

That's why the Grim Reaper had called him to the death room.

He could tell that their soul rejected others as soon as he walked through the doors. Every weapon and meister could at least sense a souls wave lengths, but since Ink had no soul, he was able to sense others more than usual. Most peoples souls would lightly hum, he could sense the Grim Reapers soul length, it admitted power and control over the situation. But this guys soul, it was different. He could feel some sort of static from it, the sense of it glitching and seeming to scream, rejecting anything else around him. Ink couldn't see souls, no one could except for the person and their partner during a soul residence when the soul would become present, but he could only give a guess to what this guys would look like. The magic pulsing from it was strong, rather strong for a teenager his age, but the wave lengths seemed to crash against everything around him, as if to scare it off.

It was another skeleton, just like himself, but his bones were pure black. He seemed to twitch every now and then, unable to keep his body still for so long. The boy was bent over, clutching his hands to his chest as his body jerked every once in awhile.

The Grim Reaper stood further than she normally did for people, hood pulled over her head as she watched him. It looked like she had even dimmed her own soul wave lengths just to put his soul more at ease. Even being near other people would probably be difficult in his situation.

"Ink, thank you for coming," She said.

"Of course I'd come, what did you need?" Ink asked.

The death room was large, with fluffy white clouds floating through the empty blue sky. It was rather bright and colorful in the room, distant crosses decorating the empty field. No one really knew why it was decorated this way, or how the room seemed to have no ends or walls except for the door that seemed to be connected to nowhere.

Ink had only been there once before, as he had visited it with Blue before. As a child, it confused him, but at least now he knew to expect it now. It still caught him off guard, and made Ink's mind spiral to think of how this was even possible, but he managed to shove these questions aside. She was the Grim Reaper, she had powers that could do this.

"This is Error," She said, gesturing to the skeleton.

"S-S-Shut up," He grumbled, his voice twitching and changing tone mindword.

"And well, how exactly should I say this?" Bubbly hummed, resting a hand on her chin. "You're going to be his new partner."

"... Huh?"

Ink should have known, it was the only obvious answer. Why else would she call him specifically to come to her death room with a guy who had that specific soul disability?

"I-I don't n-n-n-n-need... a partner!" The other snapped, his body jerking suddenly.

The body jerking and twitching was new to Ink, he had no idea if that was a symptom of the disability or not. It looked uncomfortable, by the way his bones would jerk randomly and painfully. It didn't look like he had control of it, either, as he had to pause mid-sentence from the painful jerk.

"Ink, I know this is sudden to ask of you, and I am aware that you wanted to be partners with Blue." She tapped her chin with her index finger. "But you can see how this opportunity is one I can't pass up. Error can't bond his soul with anyone else, and you can replicate his soul lengths with your own magic, so he wouldn't reject you."

"I promised Blue, though," Ink said.

"L-L-Let him be with the o-o-o-o-other g-guy," Error said, "I don't need h-h-h-him."

Bubbly shook her head. "No, I'm afraid this is too rare and helpful for me to turn a blind eye to. Ink can replicate your soul length and give you magic, which can help with your... uh, you know, episodes?"

"T-Ticks." Error looked unhappy by the situation.

Neither of them were, as Ink wanted to be partners with Blue. They planned it for years, he couldn't exactly go back and say no on the first day of school!

"Right, ticks," She said, "You're a second year student, so you could give him a tour of the school and lead him to his classes, since you both could have the same classes. And you being with him would help his soul calm down from the other people at the school. He wasn't able to attend last year because of this, but with your magic, Ink, he can be around large groups of people."

"That would mean I would have to be right next to him all day, if my magic were to reflect his own soul wave lengths at him," Ink objected, "I don't even really know him."

"Most partners don't even know one another before they create soul bonds, and it's why partners become friends and lovers more easily, as they have to trust the other with their life and are exposed to their soul." The Grim Reaper looked between the two. "No one likes it, and some feel uncomfortable, but becoming partners and soul bonding is the quickest way to trust one another, as they connect souls and understand one another on a spiritual level. That's why people who used to be partners with someone they never knew before always keep in touch and remain friends, as they grow to know one another through the partnership. You guys don't have to be good friends at first, but you two are the perfect match for one another, it just makes sense."

There wasn't really any sort of rebuttal to that, she was right. Partners who created soul bonds always became friends quicker and on a more trusting level, as they're trusting their life with the other. And it's also why partners were more likely to fall in love, just as his parents did.

"No, t-t-t-this is s-s-s-s-s-s-s-"

Error paused, forcing his body to suck in a breath as it ticked and jerked rapidly. With his face consorted in pain like that, Ink couldn't help but feel bad for the poor skeleton. He was the only one Error could partner to without the threat of any reaction occuring.

"I mean, I could do it I guess," Ink said.

Partnerships with weapons and meisters never had to be permonate, but it wouldn't ever go away after they would make a soul bond. Soul bonds were hard to break, and even though people can move on from one to another partner, the soul bond with the other person would still remain, even if it was just a smaller one without much magic used, like a one time emergency fight. But he didn't think he had much of a say in this situation, and clearly Error didn't like the idea of being partners either, but it was the best choice. Blue had a very open soul, he could soul bond with other people, and it didn't mean that Ink would be partners with Error forever.

"I promise it'll just be for the school year, so Error can attend a school and have a partner," Bubbly said, holding out her hands. "I know you wanted to be with Blue, Ink. And I know that you don't like touching people, but this is the best outcome. Blue is an open person, if he can't find a partner I can help him."

"It's okay, I don't mind helping Error," Ink said, "And we don't have to force ourselves to be close friends, it's okay to me to just be partners."

"G-G-Good," He grunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, yeah, Error with Tourette's Syndrome is confirmed! Instead of glitches, he just sorta has which Ticci Toby has. I just connected the two and I was like "Wait, this is cool" and now Error has an explination to his glitches, as it's a symptom of his Tourette's Syndrome. I'm trying not to be mean about it or anything, so hopefully I'm not offensive about Tourette's Syndrome, I just saw Ticci Toby, saw Error, and smushed them together into the Error in this story.


	5. Chapter 4 - Lunch Time - Horror Hates Loud Mouths

Holy crap, shut up already.

Horror's foot started to hurt from how much he was tapping it against the ground, his fingers following it's beat. To think that he would be stuck here with that loud mouthed obnoxious first year student was a funny thought- oh was that a butterfly?

Nope, he barely had a chance to look out the window next to him to confirm if it was or wasn't a beautiful specimen of the sky before that darn loud mouth made him glance back into the crowded lunch room. A first year student, as obvious by how idiotic they were.

Maybe Horror could just throw him down a pair of stairs or something. Oh yeah, that sounds like a good idea! Thinking about how that dumb skeleton could break a bone, even it sounding like a breaking carrot. Right, right, carrots were pretty tasty. He even had some carrots in his lunch! Aw yeah, carrot time!

What was he talking about? Right, the boy had giggled loudly again, and he remembered that he was comparing the twig to a carrot. Horror felt his body twitch from annoyance of the loud noise, the gap in his skull suddenly aching from the movement. Never move too suddenly, like his usual movements of suddenly punching someone. What? They couldn't blame him, people naturally deserved to be punched!

That darned voice dragged him from his thoughts again, Horror snapping the carrot he was holding in his hand in half. It was going to be that first years neck soon if the skeleton didn't shut up.

It was obviously a first year student, as they didn't understand the usual academy activities. They were a little below average height, a skeletons just like himself, with normal white eye lights that contrasted with Horror's red ones. A blue and purple hoodie didn't do much to hide the bones underneath, but at least his black skinny jeans managed to cover more than the rest of his clothes. He didn't even think the skeleton was in the proper dress code, there's no way he hadn't gotten dinged for it yet. The teachers were strict about dress code, he had learned that one day. Okay, so what if he walked into school covered in blood? It wasn't his fault that he decided to do a hit and run!

And no, before the teachers had managed to freak out, he didn't hit a child.

He tried to, but accidently hit a deer instead.

But he wouldn't miss this skeleton if he kept talking, that was very clear.

Clear... the window was pretty clear. He could shove him through the window. Right, yeah, he could see his special classroom through the window. It was a small building, away from the rest of the school, and nice.

Because there was no loud mouthed skeleton in there!

Oh, Horror was considering going over there and strangling him, but sadly his species didn't need oxygen to survive. If they did, well, maybe he was actually be sent to jail for murder. Horror was definitely on the edge of some psychopathic tendencies, but luckily his family consisted of it, so he was accepted in with open arms. If his parents learned that he had beaten up a kid at school, they didn't punish him, they asked for pictures and took him out for ice cream.

Horror loved his family.

There was definitely some sort of soul disorder going on with his family line, but they would all flee for the hills the moment any doctor would try to study them. As if people were going to diagnose them! They were proud of their souls, and would rather die than expose whatever was going on in their souls. To-

No, skeleton, shut up.

The boy was obviously yearning for attention, he was loud and talking to everyone he could. And he was especially touchy, judging by how much he would sling an arm over a shoulder or give a hug. He even kissed someone, someone from Horror's grade that he knew already had a girlfriend.

It was disgusting, ugh. Why would anyone put up with this tweed in the shape of a boy? He was too loud, too moving, always on his feet and prancing. The boy didn't even have a lunch and didn't sit down once, he never ate.

Horror crunched down on another carrot, thinking about all of the ways his parents had taught him how to kill. A family tradition. Every reunion, they all would bundle in front of a fireplace with a nice cup of joe and talk about the news. The usual news, how many deaths occurred that year statistically, the most funniest ways they've hurt someone, talk about memories of family members arrested. Horror couldn't wait until the next one, to tell them all about Lust and what he'll probably do to him.

Which actually reminded him of this one time where his family had come over and they played spin the bottle, but their version. If it landed on you, you had to try and kill the last person it landed on. A fun game of assassin, but Horror never got to play.

He was too old for it now.

It went unnoticed to the skeleton that lunch had ended before a girl was tapping on his shoulder, alerting him that the cafeteria was emptying out. She was alright, in the same year as him, and sat alone like he did. Oh yeah, they were partners too, but it was whatever. The girl just sort of helped him attack stuff, he didn't really know her name. They were both alone the first year and he saw that her weapon was an axe so they partnered up.

Oh yeah, he looked really awesome with her axe form. Horror loved her weapon style, she was fun to swing around. It was a bummer that she didn't want to kill people, Horror really wanted to get his kill count up from 0. Just one, just one! It didn't even have to be too big, just a little stab wound or decapitation. She never even explained why, she just said it should be obvious and that it was a no.

The next class for her was free time, as it was for everyone but himself. Everyone had free time after lunch to cool down, and those who were failing on classes could get some studying in during this time. That, unfortunately, was Horror. Just because he got a tinsy bit distracted during all of his classes everyday didn't justify this! It wasn't his fault that he thought the lessons were boring, it wasn't like- Wait was that another butterfly?

Horror got distracted from being distracted when he caught sight of the skeleton from lunch walking through the field in front of him. The field that separated the special building from the main one so the students didn't get distracted. The one Horror went to because of his 'mental blockage'. No, no, no, he better not...

No! The skeleton was walking towards the building, don't be in his class! Please, please, oh for the love of all things dead, don't-

The annoying skeleton opened the door, walking into the building.

And Horror wanted to die.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Special Class - They're All Insane!

Geno hated that he had to go to the 'special' class after lunch, just because he had a few injuries. Okay, sure, maybe having half of his skull melting constantly under the clothes he wrapped around it did need to be checked up, but it didn't mean he had to get stuck out in the special building.

It was dumb, throwing the disabled students away to the side while the rest got to dance around and do fun things in their free time. Geno's grades were good, it was just his medical condition that made him have to drag his feet over to the building after lunch. The teachers had told him it was to check on his learning abilities and make sure he was doing alright, but his straight A's and fit body in battle should prove it enough. For peats sake, he was one of the few first year students who have fought and won against a witch! He was the only one!

Weirdly, his class was entirely made up of skeletons, probably because their species were most prominent in number and most likely to have soul disabilities. Skeletons were different than the rest of the monster race, it was way more easy to access their souls and they could survive in far more harsh conditions than others could. It would make sense that most of the school was composed of skeletons, but to think that everyone in the building was skeletons was kind of odd.

There was a guy with fangs sitting in the second front row, picking between a gold tooth while leaning back in his seat. There was another, a wide eyed innocent looking skeleton with a blue bandana sitting next to some hooded guy, both of them whispering to one another while sharing some food even though lunch was just last period. Sitting in the middle row was a skeleton with black bones that was twitching in his seat, glaring at the brown scarfed skeleton next to him. In the back corner sat a skeleton with a large hole gaping in the side of his skull, hunching back in his chair as his gaze darted from person to person across the room. In the very front sat a colorful skeleton who was talking loudly to the teacher.

"Oh, there you are Geno, is your eye socket bothering you?" She asked.

"No, I'm doing fine," Geno said, electing to sit next to the golden fanged skeleton that was his dormmate.

"We're still missing a few people," The teacher sighed, looking down at the attendance sheet.

"Figured this school would have more stupid people," Fell grumbled from next to Geno.

"We aren't stupid!" Blue objected.

"Says the guy who got lost on his way to class, yer welcome by the way," Fell snapped back.

"You got lost?" Geno laughed at Blue. "Dude, there's a map on the back of your schedule."

"Ugghhhh," Horror groaned from his corner, retreating further into his seat.

"Okay, attendance," The teacher said, "Geno just walked in, we have Lust-"

"Right here!" Lust said, sticking up his hand and waving it.

"Yes, thank you Lust." She glanced back down at the paper. "We have Fell, Dust, Blue, and Horror. Ink and Error are here too-"

"Epic friend time!" Blue said, turning around to high five Ink.

"S-S-Sickening," Error grumbled from his seat.

"But Death isn't here, neither is Sci or Dream, or even Killer. We definitely need to make sure Sci is here, I don't want him to have a repeat of last year," The teacher sighed.

"What happened last year?" Geno whispered to Fell.

"Dunno," Fell whispered back.

"Can I g-g-g-g-g-go?" Error asked, his body jerking.

The teacher shook her head. "You're all here for a reason. Some of you need extra attention because of medical issues, others are behind on classes, and one of you keeps trying to disect other students... we really need to find Sci."

"Dissect other students?" Fell asked, "I changed my mind about this school, it honestly sounds great."

"Are we dissecting students? I sacrifice myself for the scientific cause if we are!" Horror said from the back, waving his hand in the air before he became distracted from his own hand.

"No, no, we're trying not to have a repeat of any of that, Sci should be here..." The teacher mumbled, looking out the window of the building. "I might have to go hunt him down... again..."

"Dude, everyone here wants to die and leave, one of us likes to dissect others," Fell said, grinning at Geno, "This is where I belong!"

"I mean, if you wanna go ahead and put your hands on me I won't stop you," Lust sang.

"You're in here because you keep harassing other students," The teacher groaned.

"Okay, to be fair, I didn't mean to grab that girls t*t," Lust defended himself, "I'm into guys anyway, it would've been a d*ck if I was grabbing around people on purpose."

"Oh my gosh," Ink said a little bit too loudly from his row.

"We're g-g-going to get raped b-by Victorias secret," Error yelped when Lust looked back at them.

"Hey, I make sure I have consent before I suck on c*ck!" Lust said, "I didn't mean to grab that girls boob, if anything I'd go for a bigger one if I was strai-"

"Lust!" The teacher said.

"Sorry, just a habit!" Lust said, holding out his hands. "Do you want me to go eat soap or something?"

"What, no, no, just stop making sexual references," The teacher said.

"I hate this class!" Horror snapped from the back of the class, slamming his head and arms against the table.

"I am enjoying this class, all we need is something to explode or like, yer head popping off," Fell said to Geno, "And this class is perfect. But not have me participate, just sit back and watch."

"I can agree to that," Geno laughed, "We can just watch the crazy people."

"I. Hate. Everything." Horror smacked his head against the desk with each word.

"I think I just ate the wrapper," Dust said, looking down at his hands.

"You did," Blue said, "How did you manage to do that?"

"G-G-Get away f-f-f-f-f-from me!" Error screeched at Ink.

"I'm not even doing anything!" Ink said, throwing his arms into the air.

"Babe, I just have to say, this has been bugging me, that top don't go with that skirt sweetie," Lust told the teacher, pointing at her outfit.

"Oh, yeah, they're all crazy," Fell agreed with Geno.


	7. Chapter 6 - Sewer Guy - Enlargement Pills?

Death might need a new hobby.

He liked screwing with people. It was fun, really fun. It got him stuck in some special classes at his school because of it, but it was stupidly easy to skip. Way too easy.

And it was a bit easy to sneak into the sewers, too.

"Hey kid, you want some p*nis enlargement pills?"

That was his favorite thing to say down there. Of course, he liked to travel by the sewers, it was way more fun than traveling normally. Why take a bus when you could whisper weird things to people from the darkness of the gutters?

Of course, Death aimed for the people who would least benefit from that product. Females especially were targets. Skeletons were probably his favorite target, because he could just whisper his usual line and get the most confusion ever. It was truly amazing to watch, they would stop and get all confused.

So, naturally, that was what Death was doing instead of going to a special classroom. Hanging out in the sewers, hood up as he would whisper to people passing by until he would get bored.

One skeleton had passed by, their yellow and white outfit catching his sight. That's when he attacked, right when their feet were only a couple of feet away from the sewer.

"Heya kid, wanna buy some d*ck pills?"

Death loved dirty humor. It was his favorite, sexual jokes were actually the best. Well, for him, anyway. Dark, mean humor, any type of humor that could be frowned upon he would jump at. Racist jokes at both monsters and humans, sexist jokes on girls and boys, he'd go for anything. It wasn't like Death actually was racist. Human or monster, it didn't really matter. And the girls are weaker than boys bullcrap? Seriously? He knew a family, consisting of both girls and boys, all of which could probably go on a mass killing spree. He was pretty sure that they probably have in their past.

"What?" The skeleton asked, his golden eye lights trailing down to only find darkness below.

One of Death's advantages was that he blended in with shadows. Both an advantage and disadvantage, really. As a child, he wasn't allowed to go outside because the moment he stepped into the darkness, he was just gone. One time Death had went outside for a couple of minutes to let out his pet and his parents had to call the police because they thought he ran away.

He was two feet away from the porch.

But, it did come with some great benefits. Death was great in battle, especially at night, because he wouldn't be seen. Hiding came easily to him, if he stood in someone's shadow, he could follow them around all day and they wouldn't notice. Only people who could see souls would be able to notice him, one of which was actually his friend. However, they came in rare numbers, Death has only ever known a few.

And, of course, for pranks.

"Um, sorry, I don't really... have one," The other said awkwardly.

Death remained silent.

"Uh, hello?" The skeleton asked.

More silence.

This was too much fun to do. Way too much fun, better than going to class.

At this point, the gold dressed skeleton was crouching next to the sewer, trying to look into the darkness for anyone. If only he knew that Death was practically pressed up against the opening, unable to be seen due to his unique ability.

"Hello? I swear I heard a voice?" The boy asked.

Closer. He leaned in closer. Just a little bit more...

"That's gayer than Hitler!" Death yelled.

The skeleton fell backwards from the sudden loud voice and fell onto his pelvis, a scream emitting from his surprise. By then, Death was cackling with laughter, unable to hold himself back.

"That was great, holy crap!" He laughed more. "You should've seen your face!"

"I think I did when my life flashed before my eye sockets, lord mighty," The skeleton muttered, pressing a hand against his sternum. "What are you? I have pretty good sight and I didn't see anyone down there. Are you crouched down or something?"

"Oh, no, I'm just really good at hiding, and screwing with people. It's in my bones," Death said.

"Um, sorry, I have to get to class... It's my first day and I can't find the school at all," He muttered, standing up.

"You go to Death Weapon Meister Academy?" Death asked.

The other paused, looking at his wearily. "I'm not sure if I should answer that honestly to the wanna-be Pennywise."

"Dude, all I do is just say gay sh*t from the sewers, I'm perfectly trustworthy."

Not at all.

"But anyway," Death continued, "I know a kid who goes there. He was about to leave, he could take you there."

"Wait, really?" The skeleton asked.

"Yeah," Death said, "It just might take him a little bit to get out of his house, I was waiting for him. You could go with him."

"I feel like this is a trap," He said.

"It's not a trap, it's just going to be inconvenient for you!" Death laughed, "Just wait for him, he'll be out soon."

"What does that mean?" The other asked, but Death was already walking towards the exit of the sewer, laughing the whole way until his voice faded into silence.

He wasn't going to tell the skeleton that his friend was blind and also didn't know the way to school.

Whoops.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Blind Guy - Lost To School?

Dream had no idea the man was blind.

It barely took any time at all before suddenly the skeleton appeared, the chains around his neck jingling lightly with his movements. He moved loudly, but it was just from the clothing he wore. There was a chain necklace around his neck, chains at his side, and his feet had little jingle bells at the sides.

What Dream _did_ notice first was the skunk. Just a skunk, on a leash. He walked forward and sniffed the air before continuing, Dream looking confused at the small creature. Why did he have a skunk on a leash? Was this the student the sewer guy talked about?

Dream didn't say anything or even move, but the guy looked directly at him as soon as he stepped out of his house. "Are you the person who's lost?"

"Uh, yeah!" Dream said quickly, "I'm kind of new here..."

"That's fine, I don't know my way either," He said, walking down the steps.

The little skunk bounced down with each step.

"Can I ask about the skunk?" Dream asked.

"He's my seeing eye skunk, his name is Stinky," The other said, kneeling down to pet the skunk on the leash. "Don't worry, he only stinks people when they upset him. He's a real sweetheart to be honest, he loves attention. He doesn't care who gives it to him. He'll even take cuddles from witches."

"Well, Stinky here shouldn't be going near witches," Dream said, kneeling down next to him and petting the skunks head. "You know they're really dangerous."

"Not all witches," The other said.

Dream paused for a moment, opening and closing his teeth before he straightened again. "Well, I guess not. But we're sort of going to a school to kill them, aren't we?"

"Not exactly, we're going to a school to train to protect the world. It's up to the witches if they want to hurt the world or not."

It was around then when Dream realized what the skunk was for, processing the words the man said earlier. He shot up, looking at him. "Wait, you're blind?"

"Wait, you're rude?" The other asked.

A yellow blush crept across his face as Dream apologized with a quick, "Sorry! I didn't mean for it to sound like that!"

"It's fine, you had no ill intent," The skeleton said, "I'm Killer, and I also have no idea how to get to the school. Sorry for what Death told you, he was supposed to help me get there."

"Death? The sewer guy?" Dream asked.

Killer snorted. "Yes, the sewer guy. He does that a lot, but only when he wants to skip classes. Teachers won't go looking for kids in the sewers of all places. He's been doing it for a long time now, I've just gotten used to it."

Looking around, Dream couldn't exactly see the school. He knew it was big and had a lot of stairs, but he also had no idea which direction it was inside of. All they had to do was keep walking until they found the school, then it should be fine. Dream just didn't want to walk around for that long to then have to walk up all of those stairs.

"Oh, is Stinky allowed in the school?" Dream asked.

"He is," Killer said, "Don't worry about it. But it is around lunchtime now, how come you're late to the school?"

"I sleep in... a lot, it's why I'm in the special class," Dream explained, "But you're late too."

"I'm just lazy."

"Oh."

Just like that, the two were off, both of them wondering aimlessly together. Death City was huge and surrounded the school, it was easy to get lost in it. Dream had just moved there, so he didn't exactly have a pinpoint on the streets yet. Killer was just blind, he had an obvious excuse to why he's never seen the school before.

Stinky was oddly adorable for a skunk. He would sniff at the ground and the air, and sometimes bounce ahead of the two excitedly. And he was oddly a great seeing eye skunk too, as he stopped even before Dream noticed the car. The animal was absolutely adorable and Dream wanted to hug him to death.

Speaking of Death, they ran into him.

Literally. Dream had been walking through the shadows of a store and suddenly bumped into someone, almost falling backwards. Killer seemed to somehow notice Death and stopped before he bumped into him.

How did Dream not see him before? He was right there?

"Ah, sorry," Dream muttered.

"Death, hello," Killer said.

"So you're the sewer guy?" Dream asked.

The cloaked skeleton grinned down at him. "Yup. Did you like me setting you up on a blind date? Heh, get it? 'Cause he's blind as f*ck."

"Thank you for your input, Death," Killer said casually, "Your jokes are going to be the killer of me."

Dream snorted. "Okay, I see how you two are friends. It makes a little sense now."

"We're both sarcastic as f*ck, get used to it," Death said, throwing an arm over Killer's shoulders. "And don't worry, Killer might be blind but he's a cool dude. He helps take care of my skunk after all."

"Stinky is your pet? I thought he was Killers," Dream said, pointing to Stinky.

"He's my seeing eye skunk, which I borrow from Death time to time," Killer explained, Stinky pawing at Death's cloak.

"Stinky is mine officially, but I do let Killer use him to not fall into a hole," Death said.

"We went shopping once and I got lost and ended up stuck in a hole, and Death just took pictures." Killer flicked Death's face. "So I get his skunk so that doesn't happen. At least, not again."

Dream nodded awkwardly. "So, um, Death, do you know where the school is?"

"Sure, I know a thing or two," Death said, "But first, I'm feeling hungry. And there's a great ice cream shop right here, let's pop inside for a moment."

"B-But I'm going to be late!" Dream objected.

"We're all way late anyway!" Death laughed as he walked towards the door.

"Can't argue with that," Killer said, following him.

"I'm going to miss my first day," Dream sighed, following them.


	9. Chapter 8 - Training - Introductions Are Finally Over!

Their class certainly was... lively.

It was barely even a week, and everything had derailed. Lust already had tried to hook up with the teacher for better grades, Geno threw a book at Ink for asking to borrow a pencil, and Geno laughed so hard he ended up falling out of his chair and had to go get a check up from the nurse immediately. What was even the point of keeping Geno at the academy if he had to go to the nurse for every wound? This was a school for training people to fight witches! Either treat him with respect, or just say his wound was too dangerous to have him train there!

That wasn't even the worst part of the school. Oh no, far from it. What really bothered Geno was that Death kid.

He was so annoying! The guy practically lived to torment Geno. Only one week, and Geno already wanted to take a chair and bash it over his head. What was that guy on? Maybe he overdosed on p*nis enlargement pills, as he liked to talk about them a lot.

The entire group only shared the single class together, and honestly Geno felt bad for the teacher. Whatever she was getting paid, it wasn't enough.

Thankfully, the group had migrated out of the classroom into the training field, all being prepared to start their additional training. Not only would their normal classes consist of their soul training, they would have to get extra lessons from their special class. Some of them didn't have a choice, like Ink and Error, who both had soul problems and had to have some special, monitored practice. Others were just bad in class, like Fell, who couldn't understand the material for the life of himself. And some were just disabled, like Geno, and probably Death.

Geno really didn't understand him. The guy disappeared randomly sometimes, it honestly freaked him out. And his constant nagging and bullying of others? It was pretty obvious the guy didn't know how to make friends, so he covered it by pretending he doesn't want any. That facade breaks easily when Geno notices how Death and Killer are rather close, Death choosing to be with his friend at any opportune moment. The guy was a loner, he just tried to cover it up.

"Since we've finished rules and protocols, along with introductions, we can move on with training. There's been a lot of witch activity lately, so the Grim Reaper has asked that we increase our difficulty. But, due to this being the extra class, I'll have to be sure to go over the rules again."

The teacher stood in front of them, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. The students all idled in front of her, all somewhat familiar with one another. Not close, sure, but they at least somewhat knew everyone's names. Except for Horror, Geno wasn't sure if the guy even knew what was going on.

As usual, Horror wasn't paying attention. The skeleton was focused on a single glass blade he had plucked from the ground, carefully twisting it within his fingers as he tried to tie it into a bow. Lust himself was bouncing on his feet, unable to stand still completely. Fell stood with a hunch, eyes bored as he waited for the training to actually start. The annoying one, Death, was playing with his pet skunk. Killer stood next to him, looking at the distance and not at the teacher. Dream stood a little in the back, eager to pay attention but seeming a little nervous. Blue was the opposite, standing confidently in the front. Dust stood next to him, a few pieces of grass sticking out of his teeth as he chewed quietly. Ink and Error were more separated, Error eyeing Ink like he was the plague itself and Ink looking like he wanted to die. Geno felt that.

Then, there was Sci.

And boy, was he creepy.

Geno had thought Horror fit that criteria at first. It made sense for Horror to be the creepy kid of the class. Large gaping hole in his skull, blood red eye lights, fanged grin, and a crazed obsession with killing. He honestly felt like he should have been the classic outcast of the group.

Nope. That was Sci.

The moment Sci had been introduced into the classroom on the second day, it had been chaos. He carried around medical supplies everywhere within his lab coat, and always tilted back his glasses while wearing that awfully creepy grin. All he talked about was dissecting people, and how he loved to experiment on things. Over the course of their periods, he had tried to drug their teacher three times so he could dissect his classmates. It didn't help that when he learned that Geno had killed a witch before, his eye lights practically sparkled with this murderous, scientific intent as he had carefully twisted his scalpel around between his fingers.

Terrifying. Absolutely terrifying.

"Are you guys ready for training?" The teacher asked, gathering around half of their attention.

She wasn't ready for the wildfire she would be about to unleash.


	10. Chapter 9 - Partners - Who Will Geno Get?

"Since I don't trust all of you to remember the rules for battling, as we only went over them yesterday and during school orientation, I will go over them _again_ ," The teacher said, crossing her arms. "Lust, are you paying attention?"

"Yup, Ms. JigglyT*ts," Lust hummed, quickly shoving his phone into his pocket.

"We've talked about that, you can't keep calling me that," She said, "And Horror?"

Horror played gently with his single blade of grass, not paying attention in the slightest.

"I don't think he is, miss," Blue told her.

"Horror, look, there's a dead person!" Geno quickly yelled.

"WHERE?" Both Horror and Dust shouted, looking around frantically.

"Now that I have all of your attention, we really have to make sure you guys have these rules down. I know some of you don't need this refresher, but this isn't fun and games. You guys will be performing soul bonds and fighting actual battles, dangerous, _deadly_ battles. One slip up can result in death. This is why you are all here, to train and make sure that won't happen. You'll be training in pairs, for obvious reasons. But you also will be training one on one, to make sure you can fight in case your partner is incapacitated or if you both are seperated. And before you ask Sci, no, we will not be training in dissection."

"Not if you're removed from being in charge," Sci hummed.

The teacher jerked back from their threat, hugging her arms against her chest. Obviously he had done this before, judging by how he was a second year student, and the two had history. She was very aware of what he was capable of.

"No dissecting other students or teachers," She said, "I don't want to have to keep a lock on my coffee to make sure you don't drug it. I'm not waking up on your dissection table again."

"We'll see."

With a sigh, the teacher ran a hand through her hair, swallowing slightly. She seemed to be the most afraid of Sci, and the most annoyed or tired of the rest of them that were more... outlandish in their behavior.

"Moving on." She regained her composure. "None of this is a joke. You guys are all only here because your families have a history of being good meisters or weapons, or that you've proven otherwise that you need training to control your powers. Meisters are not just people, their souls have the ability to create a soul bond with a weapon. No normal person can create a soul bond powerful enough for battle. Of course, in desperate times, sometimes a normal person can wield a weapon, or a meister and weapon with no soul bonds can be used. That comes rarely, though, and thus why this academy has been created. To train meisters and weapons to protect those who need protection. You guys already are being privileged by simply being here, don't abuse that. The Grim Reaper may be nice, but she will remove you if you're more of a threat than a help. This isn't a normal school, this is a school training you for war and battle. Never forget that. Seriously, don't forget Horror. There's a reason why your Mother was expelled."

"It wasn't her fault that kid ran into her knife," Horror said, giving the teacher a wide grin.

"You're already on watch, and the Grim Reaper is already over looking a lot of things you've done." The teacher took a glance back at the school. "Let's get back to the training, though. You guys should be aware of the rules, we've made that very clear to you all."

Turning towards a nearby target, the teacher stuck out their arm. Almost immediately, her arm started to glow in a dull light, it bending and starting to twist around until it no longer looked like an arm. With a sharp flick of her arm, the light cascaded away to reveal a large blade instead of an arm.

"It's well known that certain people are able to transform into weapons," The teacher continued, flicking the blade to the side to show. "Able to be transformed in and out of your attack form at will, weapons are able to create soul bonds with others to perform powerful attacks. I myself am a weapon, a butterfly knife to be specific. The weapon you transform into depends on who you are as a person, thus why you rarely find two people of the same weapon type, and never find people with similar designs. Weapons are unique to who you are, and thus that exact type of weapon remains to only you. And weapons range to all types, not specifically just deadly things. For example, I once had a student whose weapon was armored shoes. It doesn't sound like much, but they increased the speed of their meister and broke ground after they jumped. Weapons don't have to be blades or guns, but their kicking force was powerful enough to kick bullets midair. Never look down upon a weapon for what they transform into, just because it doesn't seem like a weapon. If they transform into a weapon, they have capabilities to kill others in said form. Once again, that's why this is dangerous. You guys are a part of the EAT class, and although you may have extra training out here, you guys are still at the top of your school. You've all proven your capable in some areas, that you can transform at will and have a good understanding of soul bonds."

The woman flicked her arm, letting it be engulfed in light before it transformed from her weapon into a normal arm. "This class is simply extra training and control management. Some of you are behind and were put into this class for extra credit, and others have to join this class because of their predictions."

Lust giggled to himself. "End up being just a little bit broke and I get flicked into here."

"You're here because you have a history of being rather inappropriate, this is more discipline for you."

"Whatever you say, jiggle jongle."

"Can we j-just drive s-s-somewhere and throw that p-perv into the streets?" Error grunted, narrowing his gaze at Lust.

"The streets are my natural habitat," Lust taunted, winking at the other skeleton who shrieked and jerked away from his line of sight by hiding behind Ink.

"Guys, settle down!" The teacher said.

"Why settle for the low when we can settle higher?" Dust asked, a grin spreading across his face. "Let's go for the highest amount of settled, not the lowest!"

"Let's not do that," The teacher said, "Because then we wouldn't be able to train. Wouldn't that be a better outcome?"

Dust paused, grumbling out "Stupid teacher using stupid common sense like a french goat."

"I feel like hoodie boy over there has a good point," Lust said, leaning over and wrapping his arm around Horror's shoulders. "We should start transforming and doing stuff." He then focused his attention onto Horror. "And if you want me to swing 'round your place, only a few bucks to make your night wild."

"Can I choke you?" Horror grunted.

"Only if you pay double, sweetie~"

There was an audible gagging sound before Horror was pulling out a knife, aiming to stab Lust's arm. However, his reflexes were quick, retracting his arm away before Horror could get too close.

"You could have just said no thanks," Lust mumbled quietly, holding his arms close to his chest as he started to move away.

"Horror, no weapons in the classroom!" The teacher yelled.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know that the communists have already kicked me out," Dust said, sticking up his arms.

"No non-living weapons! Horror, get rid of the knife!"

"Ugh, fine."

Horror turned quickly in a random direction opposite of the group, his wrist twisting as he threw the knife. It could be seen rotating in air before it embedded itself into a distant wall, someone who had been walking there being forced to duck down so they wouldn't be stabbed in the head.

"What the fuck, dude?" They screeched, looking from the knife to Horror.

"Next time," Horror yelled back, cupping his hands around his teeth, "Don't move out of the way!"

"Quiet!" The teacher yelled.

All of the skeletons glanced back at her, their eye sockets wide from the sudden yell. Geno was the only one who didn't react, boredly watching the others. She had to take control of the situation, they were losing focus.

With held up hands, she continued. "Focus guys. I do understand some of you already have partners, correct? Who's partnered with who?"

"We're partners already!" Blue said, pointing to Dust.

"But a part of my scheme for world domination," Dust whispered under his breath, earning a confused look from Ink.

"Me and t-t-t-the painter are p-partners," Geno mumbled, gesturing to Ink. "I-I forget her name."

"His name." Blue had corrected him.

"My name i-i-is Error, idiot."

The teacher nodded, looking around. "Anyone else?"

Geno wished he and Fell could be partners. They were already dormmates, so they already generally got along and knew one another. But they had different fighting styles, their magic wouldn't work and their soul bond would break. Fell liked to go crazy, he liked strength. Geno preferred a more cautious approach. They could do a soul bond, technically, but it wouldn't be as powerful. Not to mention how they were going different directions in their goals. Fell wanted to make himself into a death scythe with a death meister, but Geno didn't want to be a death meister. If they became partners for long term, their goals would have to be the same. And that's what the two were looking for, permanent partners that would go the way. They could be partners, sure, but it wouldn't be effective if they remained partners for a long time.

"That's all?" the teacher asked, "Alright, I'll assign parters. Um... Horror, you can go with Lust-"

"I'd rather die," Horror said.

"Fine, fine, Horror can go with Killer. Dream, you go with Fell. Sci can go with Lust. And Geno..."

Geno glanced around. Oh no, there was only one other person!

No no no-

"You can go with Death."

And now Geno was disgusted with himself for agreeing with what Horror had stated earlier.


	11. Chapter 10 - Weapons - Geno Hates Death!

"So, you already know how to transform, right?" Geno clarified with Death.

"Yeah, I already know how to do a soulbond, too," Death said, a dark smile pulling at his face under his hood. "Man, you're a shortie."

"We're the same height."

Death liked to tease and mess with people, it was kind of really annoying. Especially his dark humor, Geno grew rather annoyed of it after the first day.

"We just have to practice being partners, nothing big or special," Geno mumbled.

"Nothing like my d*ck, then," Death snorted.

"Yeah, because yours isn't big or special."

Oh, that got some impact. His smile wavered, and his eye lights flicked to his partners face with surprise. Did Death really not think Geno was going to fight back?

Geno was prepared to deal with anything dealt out by the other skeleton. They had barely known each other for more than a week, and Death had already asked him if he wanted p*nis enlargement pills four times, made a racist joke about skeletons (which he was himself) twice, and even asked the teacher what hair dye she used to dye out her grey streaks.

The guy was good, but so was Geno. He fought against a Kishin and _won_ , he wasn't about to let some a**hole push him around.

"Hey, hey, hey," Death said, slinging an arm around Geno's shoulders. "Since we're partners, that means that you have to tell me your secrets. So, tell me, how'd you get those bandages around your head?"

Geno replied curtly. "F*cking your Mom, that's how. Can you please now shut up and do the lesson?"

That seemed to really get him to go silent. He removed his arm slowly, looking to the side as silence fell. Was he really not used to people fighting back?

"You guys will just be learning what it means to be partners, nothing more. We won't be doing any fighting or dissection, we'll only be trying to have our weapons transform and have their meisters be able to hold them." The teacher walked in front of the pairs, giving a side look at Sci. "Don't even think about dissecting your partner again."

"If you wanna strip me, I won't mind a bit," Lust said, grinning at Sci.

"Good. Now tell me, what's your blood type?" Sci asked, pulling out a small notepad to write things down.

"No blood types, no asking about birth dates or DNA, no!" The teacher said, pointing at Sci.

"We'll discuss your dissection and research possibilities another time," Sci said to Lust, clicking his pen closed. "I'm more interested in dissecting the Horror one, though. He's more insane."

"Nevah!" Horror declared, throwing another knife at Sci.

"I don't think my weapon form would be good for Horror to have," Killer whispered, "It won't be good at all."

"Guys, please, just start your practice. We only have a small amount of time after lunch, so please get a move on."

Just like that, everyone split up with their respective partners.

Death bounced back fast from the insults, already returning with his cocky smile and attitude. However, it didn't really annoy Geno as much when Death made sure to give Stinky a close hug before he left with Killer.

"Alrightly, disabled boy," Death said, "Who's ready to start a school shooting?"

"No," Geno said, "We're not doing that."

"Eh, you're right. I need the students alive to make a profit from their horny brains. Speaking of which, you wanna buy p*nis enlargement pills?"

"You might need to use that profit to buy a brain," Geno mumbled, looking to the side.

"We can split and both use half. You don't have one either, skele-boy."

"If only."

Geno seriously hated him. He hated the way the guy gave that dumb smile, the way the guy was always confident, how he was racist and sexist just constantly. There was never a pattern. All of his jokes were against everyone, even himself!

"Can you just transform?" Geno asked Death.

He tsked, grin widening. "Into a disappointment? Yeah, just give me the semester until my grades are released."

Although he had cracked a joke, his body started to glow anyway, listening to Geno as he transformed into a weapon. The light and transformation was quick, Death likely experienced in changing into a weapon. When the object started to take form in front of Geno, he grabbed onto it, letting the light fade so he could see what Death transformed-

That-

That was a gun.

That was a f*cking _machine gun_.

Death's weapon form looked bada**, no wonder he was so confident! The gun felt a little bit heavy, already locked and loaded with magical bullets.

"If you're going to stare," Death's voice sounded from the weapon, "That means your gay, just so you know. And that's kind of gay, being gay."

"Do you have any friends?" Geno asked him, looking down at the weapon. "I don't believe it."

"I could say the same about you. Guys are known for being less social and less liked than girls."

"You are a guy too, dipsh*t."

~~~~~~

Not everyone was having as much luck transforming as Death did.

"You can't transform?" Blue asked Dust.

"The frogs are to blame, yup," Dust said, shrugging.

"As in, you don't know how to become a weapon?"

"Yuparoo. I've transformed before, but it's random, like my personality." Dust put his hands into his pockets before he pulled out a lone cheeto. "Want a cheeto?"

Blue sighed, looking at his partner. It wasn't unheard of weapons unable to transform, and Dust was a first year student, he probably just hadn't been trained. But this would delay them in training for a bit, and Blue wasn't really sure how he could exactly even help Dust.

But the magnificent Blue wouldn't back down, not from this. If Dust needed help, Blue would help. They were partners, after all.

"Do you want to train after school?" Blue asked him.


	12. Chapter 11 - A BreakFast Prepared - Blue Is Ready To Train!

“Chips, pancakes, more pancakes, even more pancakes…”

“Blue, I think you have enough.”

Ink had crossed his arms and leaned against the door opening, yawning slightly as he rubbed at his eye sockets. Blue had been standing in the small kitchen of their shared dorm, piles upon piles of pancakes stacked upon one another. There was multiple empty poptart wrappers scattered about as well, messing up the once tidy kitchen.

“All of this is just for you and Dust?” Ink asked.

“Yes indeed!” Blue said, clapping his hands together. “We’re going to be training all day after all, we’ll need enough food to keep us going.”

Their plans for hanging out after school had quickly been derailed when Blue remembered they hadn’t went grocery shopping for their dorm. So their training day had instead been moved to the next day, which fell upon this Saturday morning. Ink had woken up to the usual smell of pancakes with poptarts sprinkled in them. Blue had a bit of a sugar problem. His tacos, one of his favorite meals, tended to have chocolate and tomatoes at the same time. 

“If you want, I can probably get Error over here to train,” Ink said, “I know you like sparring. If he doesn’t come over, which is likely, I can help you both myself.”

“Oh, that’d be great!” Blue said, “I just need to clean up my mess from cooking and then he should be coming any minute.”

“Do you think he’s the one?” Ink asked, shuffling into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. “For a soulbond partner?”

Blue moved aside to let Ink grab a cup, handing him the coffee brew to pour them both a cup. With eager movements, he opened one of the many sugar containers and poured practically half of a cups worth into his cup, stirring afterwards.

“I’m not sure,” Blue said, “I think Dust is interesting so far, we might be good partners, but I’ve always been so certain that you’d be my partner, so I’ve never given it much thought.”

It was true. After they had come to the agreement that Blue and Ink would be partners, it never crossed his mind that he might have to change one day. When he thought about partners, he always thought about battling strategies, not about how he would determine a good partner. It was never a problem for him, not until now at least. Blue was able to soulbond with a lot of people by his open soul, even the idea of performing a soulbond wasn’t very worrying. What was worrying, to Blue, was finding the perfect partner.

Blue had ambitions, and he needed a partner to share those same goals. To look at challenges with confidence the two shared, to never be downput by doing training, or work. What he needed was someone willing to go the distance, someone willing to become a death sythe.

It was the ultimate honor a weapon and a meister could obtain. By obtaining 99 tainted, pre-kishin souls, and one witch soul, they would be able to become ultimate a death meister and a death sythe. That’s what Blue wanted to do. He wanted to protect innocent people, and he wanted to be a good person. 

The weapons that first came to mind were the ones from his class. Fell was the first obvious choice, as he wanted to become a death scythe, so they shared the same goals. And they could soulbond, too, so they could essentially become partners.

But the problems arose when they analyzed how the two were in fights and personality wise. Fell didn’t want a “wimpy lost kid who probably would cry when they dropped their ice cream cone”, as he called Blue, and Blue wouldn’t want a weapon who called them that. When Fell talked about fighting, he meant going all in. He didn’t want a meister who would use him wrong, one who would hold back. When fighting, Fell wanted to be in charge, he just needed someone to hold him. That wasn’t Blue. Blue was looking for a partner, not someone to boss him around. They wouldn’t get very far fighting together, as both would clash and a soulbond would be pointless. 

The next idea that came to mind was Death. He worked closely with the Grim Reaper, heck, they were good friends. It would give Blue an advantage above his peers, and Death was a strong weapon. However, his form was long range, and Blue wasn’t exactly the best with aiming. He could learn, but he had always practiced with Ink’s weapon form, so he was more used to close combat. Then the problems with Death’s personality arose with the idea, as Death wasn’t very bondable in his own ways. Death didn’t really care about anything, including other people. And although Blue was nice, he couldn’t pick up the slack of friendship for the both of them. His laziness also appeared in his weapon form, where Death was the opposite of Fell by not wanting to do anything. Blue needed a partner who could pull their own weight! If he wanted a gun, he would have gone and bought one and glued googly eyes to it. It’d be the same as partnering with Death, really.

Killer was probably the next choice on the list, but then again, there was his own sets of problems. He was blind, and though Blue wouldn’t mind, it would make battling harder when his partner depended on a skunk to not run into walls. He was a pretty decent person, and he seemed willing to fight, but Blue didn’t think he’d be able to handle the skunk. Dream and geno might like little Stinky, and Blue did too, but there was a reason why Blue didn’t have any animals. He has a history with dogs invading his home to chew on his leg. 

Then came Lust, but that was an obvious no. Blue didn’t like inappropriate jokes. He wouldn’t mind a few good one’s, sure, he wasn’t a child, but Lust said way too many. And Blue didn’t like how touchy he was. Lust wasn’t exactly a bad guy, but Blue knew it wouldn’t go well if they partnered up. 

Then, finally, there was Dust. Probably the best choice of the bunch. They were able to bond, and Blue could handle his personality. There was no obvious setbacks that made Blue want to turn and run, and Dust had even said he didn’t mind training a lot, as long as Blue provided “the goats souls”, which Blue inferred as the poptarts.

He wasn’t sure, it was always hard to tell with Dust.

But, like the others, there was problems. The obvious one was that Dust didn’t know how to transform, but that could be worked through with training. No, the biggest problem was that Blue had absolutely no idea what Dust was saying about 75% of the time. Hands down, utter confusion. He was funny, and did bring some laughs, but overall his intentions were never clear because he practically spoke in riddles. 

Because of course he did.

There was other students at the school, but the best option was probably Dust. He said he was a short range weapon, and Blue would just have to trust him. Usually one was able to determine a few things about a weapons transformation by their actions and skills. Ink was really good at art, so his weapon dealt with hands. Death was quick and fast at shooting people down with insults, so he was a gun. 

But Dust was, well, Dust. 

So what would he even transform into?

Oh, that’s not a thought Blue wanted to think out. It was probably some circus or something, he honestly had no idea.

Or maybe it’d be something stupidly simple, like a butter knife. At this point, it was anyone’s guess.

A knocking on the door brought Blue out of his thoughts, his sugar filled coffee forgotten. 

“You want me to go ask Error if he wants breakfast? I can probably trick him into training,” Ink suggested.

Ink. Blue was still upset over the situation. Sure, he was glad Ink was helping someone in need, but he couldn’t help but be jealous. They both had promised each other to be partners, Ink even waited a year for him! They had become roommates and everything, they were good partners. Both liked to train, both were childhood friends. It made sense! So why did Error swoop in at the last moment and force both Ink and Blue to be partners with people they didn’t want to partner with? All of those years, all of those plans, just wasted.

“Sure,” Blue sighed, setting his cup aside. 

The knock repeated again.

“Hey, don’t worry, the Grim Reaper said we wouldn’t have to be partners forever, just for this year, for his condition,” Ink said, smiling at his roommate as he flicked open a bottle of his emotional medicine. “Next year we’ll become partners and it’ll be cool. Give it some time.”

“Yeah,” Blue said, smiling back. “That sounds good.”

Maybe if there was a warning, Blue would have had enough time to mentally and physically prepare for a new partner. But no, the news had been dropped on the first day of school, and had thrown out the rest of his life plans with a single phone call. He just didn’t like how he had planned all of this for years and years, only for it to be dumped down the drain on the first day of school. Honestly, not the best occurrence of events. Now Blue would have to make a new life plan, one that was already under works. He and Dust would train today, and on Monday they should have his form somewhat capable of transforming. After that, if things continued at a linear pace, they should be able to-

Blue opened the door to find Dust standing there, one of his arms missing and instead replaced with a large blade.

“So, my arm became gay,” Dust said casually.


	13. Chapter 12 - A Drive - Meeting An Old Friend

"Your d-d-d-driving is dumb."

Blue took a glance up into the mirror, glancing back at Error with a sigh. Ink, who sat next to him, gave his roommate a shrug, returning to his drawing on his lap. At least they were almost there now.

"His driving reminds me of a sheep." Dust waved his blade arm around, almost hitting Error in the backseat next to him.

"What does t-that even m-m-mean?" Error screeched, ducking so he wouldn't be hit.

"It means we're here, and you can get out of my car!" Blue said, parking in the drivers seat.

Blue usually didn't hate people too often. He made it a point to try and understand people he meets, and get over the hardships they faced when meeting.

But at least half of his special class was really pushing it.

Blue would love to become friends with Error, but he doubted that would happen. The guy only really liked to talk to Ink it seemed, and even then he still insulted the skeleton to no end. Who was his best friend, which really just added to the annoyance pile. Dust was crazy too, sure, but he was just plain crazy without any real harm. And he was also Blue's partner, which meant he would have to get along with him anyway.

"W-With pleasure," Error grumbled, climbing out of the car.

The house was on the far side of town, stationed far away from their academy. It was a simple house, with a broken gutter hanging to the side, wilted flowers out front. They had long died, Blue has never seen them ever tended to in all of his time visiting this residence.

"Do we have to?" Ink asked Blue, looking tenderly up at the lone house on the road. "We can just find someone else to help us train!"

"Like who?" Blue asked him.

Ink quickly glanced around, pointing out the window next to him. "That bird will probably work."

Blue blinked. "No, Ink."

"How about that tree?"

"She can really help Dust transform! And I don't want to go disturb our teacher, remember when we tried last week?"

~~~~~~

_"Go away Sci! I'm not being one of your experiments!" A voice yelled from behind the door._

_"I'm not S-"_

_"Sci I'm going to call the grim Reaper if you keep trying to experiment on people! Go away, I'm dialing the phone."_

_"But we're not-"_

_A knife broke through the door and imbedded itself right next to Blue, who barely got to jump out of the way._

_"Oh," Ink said, looking at the knife._

~~~~~~

"Isn't there anyone else we can ask? I think she really hates me."

Ink and Blue had climbed out of the car by this point, walking up her uneven sidewalk. It wasn't that she didn't have opportunities to fix it, it was just that she didn't want to invite anyone to where she lived. It was a bit secluded, hidden away in the corner of death city with one thin road that led to it. An odd choice for a death scyth to be located, but her personality quickly explained that.

"This p-place is a d-d-dump," Error commented.

"You have no idea," Ink mumbled.

"I think she's a nice person!" Blue defended her, knocking on the door to the house.

"She's rude and I know she hates me."

"That's because you insulted her grandma, Ink!"

"I swear I didn't know the old woman was her grandma! I seriously thought she was just some crazy old person, I wouldn't have said that out loud if I knew her granddaughter was two feet away."

The door was pulled open and Ink immediately shut his mouth, straightening towards the woman who opened the door.

She was taller than them, unfortunately, with thick red hair tumbling down her back. A plain black shirt clung to her torso, coffee mug in hand. Sharp yellow eyes glanced at them, focusing immediately on Blue.

"Oh, hi Blue!" She beamed at him before she noticed Ink. "Oh, and the drawing guy. F*cking great."

"My arm is a blade," Dust said from behind him, waving his transformed arm again.

The girl looked at him for a moment. "Congratulations. Guessing you brought him here so I can help him transform like art boy over here? That meister next to him his partner?"

"I-I'd rather eat my own a-a-a*s," Error mumbled.

"Me too!" Dust said, clapping his blade and other hand together. "If I had one."

The girl looked at Blue, who shrugged back at her awkwardly.

"Don't tell me he's your new partner," She mumbled, pointing to Dust.

"It's been a few busy weeks," Ink sighed.

With an eye roll, she opened her front door, stepping back inside while taking a sip from her coffee. The skeletons followed suit, Dust accidently scratching up her doorframe. The woman glanced back before she waved it off, shuffling to the kitchen.

"I'd offer you guys coffee, but it's dark chocolate flavor so that is not happening," She said, snorting to herself at the mere idea of sharing her beloved dark chocolate. "Name's Rengae, nice to meet you kids."

"We're not kids," Ink said.

"You're younger than me, so yes you are," Rengae said, leaning against her counter. "So, blade skeleton, you wanna train?"

"I like trains," Dust said.

Rengae looked at Blue with an expression of annoyance. "Blue, you're a good guy... isn't there any other partners you can find? You have a bad habit of picking out terrible weapons."

"The only other weapon partner I chose was Ink."

"Yeah, exactly."

Ink sighed, crossing his arms. Were they ever going to get over this? He seriously didn't mean to insult her grandma! It was an accident! Well, not an accident to insult the photo, but he didn't think it was her grandmas photo, and he didn't know she was right next to him when he made a comment on it. Nor did he knew how loud she could be until he did.

"What the F*CK do you think you're doing?"

Yeah, that loud. Her voice practically was booming across the house, hands slamming against the counter in her anger. Ink jerked under the sudden yell, expecting to find her yelling at him. But she wasn't.

No, she was yelling at Error, who had made his way to the counter, grabbed the entire pot of dark chocolate flavored coffee, and was downing it like there was no tomorrow. With a few more gulps he finished the pot, dropping it to the counter to let it crack.

"O-Oops," Error grumbled.

"What the h*ll?" Rengae yelled, "That was my coffee!"

"Not a-anymore," Error said, looking down at the cracked coffee pot.

"You- you- my dark chocolate coffee!" She groaned, running a hand through her red hair. "That means I have to go to a public store to get more, which means I'll have to talk to a**holes like you, god d*mn it! I'm only tolerating you still being here because you're with Blue, but that's it. You're on thin ice."

Dust looked down at the floor below Error. "No, that's wood."

Blue snorted into his hand, looking away as he giggled at Dust's comment.

"Wow, aren't you such a smart boy?" Rengae asked sarcastically, tilting her head to the side with a mocking expression. "If you wanna train to transform, get outside. We can use the field next to my house. Art and coffee... do whatever, I have no more dark chocolate, so whatever."

"Yes ma'am," Dust said, grinning as he held his blade arm up to the top of his skull in a solute.

Dust and Blue quickly made their way outside, Rengae following with a few mutters of her own. Ink waited for the front door to close before he turned to Error.

"Why'd you do that?" Ink asked.

"C-Cause I wanted to, stop a-a-asking dumb questions," Error grumbled, flicking the coffee pot lightly.

"I mean, you're always a bit brash, but going out and doing crazy things just for the heck of it is more something Dust or Horror would do, it doesn't feel like you'd do it," Ink muttered, rubbing his arm. "Why do you want her to be mad at you?"

"Don't f-f*cking look into it, it's n-n-nothing," Error said, rolling his eyelights with annoyance as his body twitched. "A lot of people d-d-don't like me, what's one more o-on that dumb list? Better her focus h-h-her hate on me than you."

Ink didn't have time to reply before Error was walking out, not looking back as he pulled the front door open. With a sigh, Ink quickly followed, hands clutching the drawing in his pocket as he followed his meister out.

Did Error actually do something nice for him?


	14. Chapter 13 - Training - Engaged Already?

With a flick oh her wrist, Rengae was holding out a cup of water for Blue, who accepted with a thanks and smile. Dust continued to swing around his newly transformed arm, quietly thanking the sheep gods for giving back his normal skeletal hand and bones instead of the blade.

"I know you don't like training people, or being near many other people," Blue told her, "But thanks for agreeing to help Dust train with you, like how you helped Ink when we were partners."

"At least we got the f*cker to change his arm back into normal, so he doesn't accidentally hurt someone," Rengae said, looking down at her nails. "But Blue, you're a good kid, I'll always do stuff for you. I owe your parents, this is the least I can do."

That's how Blue had met her, through his parents. She was a close family friend, and while his family did have a lot of friends, she was the closest. Sometimes she was a bit loud and mean, but Blue knew she just didn't like most other people. It's why she lived out here, away from society, and only went into town to either buy dark chocolate or to visit his family.

He's known her his entire life, yet she hasn't aged a day. That was one of the advantages to being a death scythe, was that once you collected 99 corrupted souls, and one witch soul, you stopped aging. When you achieved those souls, you and your meisters soul became the ultimate form that could achieve, making them stop aging and making them stronger. Blue looked up to Rengae, one day he wanted to achieve what she did. He wanted to become stronger to help others, like she did.

"Listen, Blue, you're a bright kid," She said, "And though I hate art boy, I did think he was a decent partner for you. How come you switched to this... thing?"

They both looked at Dust to see him punch a tree, then quickly draw back his hand with a squeal and with a glare directed at the tree. He then punched it again, and the same result happened.

"Error has a soul disability, like Ink does," Blue explained, "Errors soul rejects all other soul lengths, and Ink has no soul so he replicates soul lengths and bounces them back. That's why he was assigned to Error. Their disabilities actually help one another, so Ink can focus on just one soul length without getting overwhelmed, and Error can be around people do he doesn't have a soul attack where his soul shuts down. Error can only really team up with Ink, so neither of them really had a choice."

"No, I understand why art boy would leave a good, set partner, which is because he's stupid," She said.

"Ink isn't stupid."

"He's stupid enough to insult my grandma while in the same room as me."

"That was a lack of judgement on his part."

"Either way-" Rengae said, gesturing to Dust. "-Why did you choose this guy as your partner? I mean, sure, he's a bit funny, but that's because he's not the brightest."

"He's... special, but that's why I partnered with him!" Blue said, smiling as he watched Dust flop back onto the ground. "He's really funny, and he does have a strong soul. We're compatible soul wise, he's in my class, and he didn't have any partners either."

"You partnered with him because you thought he had some hots to him, don't you?"

Blue had been sipping some water when his friend said that, causing for the skeleton to sputter out the water with a bright blue blush. "I did not!"

Rengae looks at you, the reader, with a side glance. "He totally did."

"What are you...?" Blue asked, looking around confused.

She puts a hand to the side of her mouth while whispering " _soon_ ".

"Rengae, you're doing the weird thing again," Blue whined, "You know I don't choose partners due to their looks."

"Yeah, if you did Ink wouldn't have been a choice," She said, "Nah, I'm just teasing you kid. You're too good for that. But he is a looker, he's got decent fashion. His personality is... weird, really weird. Is weird how to say that?"

"Blue!" Dust said, holding up a worm. "I found Mr. Jumple!"  
  


"That's great, Dust!" Blue called out to him, giving him a thumbs up.

"Weird works," Rengae confirmed, nodding to herself. "Weird."

"I dunno, at least he's nice," Blue said, "I mean, I do like him. He's nice, and he never fails to make me laugh... I'm just not sure if he's serious about training, or about being my partner."

"You think he hates you?"

"No, not that. I think he just doesn't care about having a partner or not, I think he's just tagging along. I want a partner who's willing to work hard, one who wants to be with me to become a death scythe, like you."

"Blue, I never wanted to be a death scythe," Rengae snorted, "I just wanted to be strong enough to get people off my back. It was an accident, we hadn't even been keeping track of the souls. I just beat my first witch and suddenly I was a death scythe."

"Oh, wait, hold on," Blue said, checking his pockets. "I brought you some dark chocolate and-"

He barely managed to pull it out of his pocket before Rengae was grabbing it, red hair bouncing as she practically inhaled it.

"Thanks," She muttered, taking another bite. "But I think it's time to go see if your partner is for being a death scythe or not."

She started to walk off of her porch, but turned around, pointing to Blue with the dark chocolate bar in hand. "Word of advice, maybe wait a few years until you become one. I know a guy that became a death scythe when he was under drinking age, and even though he's older than the people who work there, he can't even get a whisky. Wait until your 21. You might technically be an adult now, but wait until everything's legal for you. Or else it's going to suck."

~~~~~~

"So that was your first ever transformation?" Renage asked Dust, crossing her arms.

"Yup, had no idea what was going on," Dust said, "I think my arm was coming out."

"I..." Rengae looked over at Blue. "You're _sure_ about this one?"

"Can you teach my left leg to come out too? Not my right, he's probably straight."

"Jesus f*cking- Kid, I'm going to teach you how to transform fully," Rengae said, pointing both of her hands at him. "I did the same think for art kid, which is why he's in the car, because he doesn't need this crap."

"Oh, she said crap," Dust said, putting a hand against his teeth.

Blue snorted at Dust, looking to the side. With a sigh, Rengae grabbed Dust and Blue's hands, intertwining their fingers with each others.

"What's this for? You didn't do this when Ink and I were training," Blue said.

"Nah, just wanted to," She said, looking at Dust. "Kid, he needs a boyfriend. Might as well be you."

"Congratulations, we're engaged now!" Dust said, grinning at Blue. "Want nine or ten children? And how many of them will be dogs, and the rest can either be chinchillas or cockatiels. Or we can have one child and it could just be Stinky. I have rope if you want to kidnap the skunk."

"No, bad Dust!" Blue said.

"Guys, please don't... flirt? Was that flirting?" Rengae asked, "Honestly, with Dust, I don't know anything. Anyway, Dust, transforming is about warping your body into a new form. It's really easy, which is why you accidently did it when you had been even thinking about it. The problem for beginners is control, though. It's way too easy to transform, since it doesn't require any magic or strength, but it does require some mental control. Which is why you're arm was like that for so long, since it was just like having a normal arm. Weapons are different because-"

"They're all gay!" Dust finished.

Rengae blinked. "No, not all of them."

"The weapons in my class beg to differ," Dust hummed, tilting his skull with a smile.

Rengae sighed. "Weapons are different because they have two bodies, not just one.They can change between these bodies easily, and even change specific parts like you did. It's just control that you don't have, which can easily be fixed. When you change weapon form, you just have to think about being a weapon and let your body change. That's why your arm changed, probably because you were thinking about it."

"I've been thinking about it this entire time, but I'm not even a little more gay," Dust said, using his free hand to pat at his chest. "So why haven't I transformed?"

"Because you're just thinking about the idea of transforming, but not thinking about actually transforming. And the lack of control also comes into play, since you don't have control over it. Think about changing your right arm again."

And sure enough, his right arm started to glow, quickly transforming into the same blade as earlier. Dust gave a giggle as he waved it around a bit, transforming back into his arm in a heartbeat.

"That's really easy! It's like getting engaged!" Dust said.

"Getting engaged isn't easy," Blue said.

Dust held up their hands, still holding. "We just got engaged, so yes it is."

"That isn't engagement!" Blue said, pulling his hand away with a blush. "There has to be a ring and-"

"I got onion rings, that'll work," Dust said, clapping his hands. "And since we're going to become a death scythe and strong meister, that means we'll be engaged for awhile!"

"Wait," Blue said, "You actually want to become a death scythe with me?"

"Yup!" Dust said, changing his arm again. "It'll give us unlimited poptarts!"

"Only when your on duty you get free food," Rengae said, crossing her arms. "All I do is get incredibly lazy and move away, and don't do any work, and suddenly they take away my free dark chocolate. Rude."

"At least you're helping us train," Blue said, "Thanks for that!"

"No problem, Blue," She said, "But Dust, when you want to transform into a weapon, you have to focus on your entire body. Once you get transform it should be easy, it only took art boy a... few..."

Suddenly, Rengae was trailing away, looking at the forest across the street from her house and the open field.

"What?" Blue asked.

"You two should stand back," Rengae said, standing up slowly with a serious expression on her face. "There's two souls coming towards us, a meister and a weapon... the demon sword, it's a demon sword, on the verge of becoming a kishin. With... Oh no."

"What?" Blue asked.

"You two should get in the car with art boy and coffee boy, now!" Rengae said, looking down at the two. "There's a witch in the forest!"


	15. Chapter 14 - A Fight - Cross Enters the Battle!

Witches were... something else.

Monsters were said to be born from witches, due to witches magical abilities. Witches were the collection of magic, able to use their abilities to warp space around them, to do things no normal monster could do without transforming into a weapon. Their souls were strong, and their magic was fierce. Kishin egg souls were easy to collect, a battle with them was nothing compared to a witches soul. That's why a witches soul is the ultimate soul needed for a weapon to unlock its true power.

Blue had heard about them, but he's never actually seen one. He figured their souls would just be a little stronger, and it'd take longer to kill them.

When he felt the witches soul, he _felt_ it.

All people were able to somewhat sense souls, so everyone was able to identify a witches and a kishins soul. Their soul wave lengths were strong, incredibly strong, even if people weren't able to sense normal monster souls, they can tell a witch soul.

Dear Toby Fox, had Rengae actually killed one of those things?

Blue couldn't even see the witch, but he could feel it. He could feel their soul, lingering just on the inside of the forest, just out of sight. He choked on his words for a second as he stood up, grabbing Dust's arm with his fears climbing up his back. Ink and Error were climbing out of the car, also feeling the power as they asked what was going on.

Then, suddenly, it was gone.

It felt like a weight was taken off of his shoulders, like the world just fell silent. The feeling was just gone. He felt like he could freely breath again.

"Soul protect," Rengae said, eyes narrowing at the forest. "The witch is using soul protect, to mask their souls wave lengths."

"Why?" Blue asked.

"Because he's not the one who's going to be fighting me."

Rengae then straightened, tilting her head back and forth as she stretched out her neck. Ink and Error quickly made their way towards the two, trying to figure out what was going on.

"My meister isn't here, she's across the sea right now," Rengae said, "I'm a death scythe in the middle of nowhere. F*cker brought the demon sword to take my soul and become closer to hatching into a kishin."

"Demon sword?" Ink asked.

"It's a special weapon, it was the closest to becoming a kishin before the human was sealed into the blade, so they could never transform back into their body again. I was there when it happened, the sword should never be able to be used again. So why is it with a meister?"

"Should we go call the Grim Reaper? She's won against many witches, right?" Blue asked.

"We're in t-the middle of f-f*cking nowhere, how is she g-going to get here in time?" Error asked him.

"Hm... jet," Dust said, pointing a finger at him.

"You a-are the reason I hate p-p-people," Error muttered, jerking away from the finger.

"You kids should all seriously step back, this isn't a fight you'd be able to win," Rengae said, "The demon sword is really strong, and you have no training to even compare to a witches power. I don't even have anyone to wield me, this might be a bit of a problem. F*ck it, I'll do fine."

What separated them from the witch and the forest was the thin gravel road, which wasn't really much distance at all. When the voice emerged from the forest, Blue could hear the boy speaking.

"Chara... I guess she's the target..."

Then came the attack.

Dust had managed to pull Blue to the side, knocking him back onto Dust as they tumbled out of the way. Rengae hadn't move as the glowing red slash made its way to her, instead swiping her hand to the side before the attack was cut midair, the magic hitting the dirt on both sides of her.

"Come on out kid, I can sense your soul, hiding won't give you and advantage in this fight," Rengae said, hands resting on her hips. "Stop being a wuss."

A branch was pushed to the side before the culprit was stepping out, his red and white eye lights flickering to the side nervously under the others gazes. Another skeleton, it seemed, wearing white and black clothes that covered everything but his face. A black and white tinted sword was held to his chest, lightly glowing red from the magic he just used.

"I don't like it when people look at me," He muttered, clutching the sword to his chest. "But I have to kill you and have Chara eat your soul."

"That's right, the demon swords name was Chara," Rengae said, pulling a collection of her red hair over her shoulder. "But Chara shouldn't be able to eat souls, he was sealed within the sword."

"The death scythe is saying things I don't like," The skeleton mumbled, "She's looking at me and saying things. It's be better if she was dead, she'd say less things."

"Please, I have no destiny with death anytime soon. I don't dance with people, not my style. That includes death."

Rengae cracked her knuckles, grin on her face as she looked at him. The boy threw another attack at her, which was also cut in half by a flash of light.

"Dust, art boy, you two should probably transform." She looked at them. "I want you guys to stay back, but if your meisters at least have a weapon, it'll help in case this guy suddenly snaps or the witch does something."

"He's gay as well, I can tell," Dust whispered to Blue.

"I-I am not touching h-him!" Error said, pointing to Ink.

"I'll be a weapon, it won't even be touching a person, it'll be a pair of gloves," Ink said, "And there's a witch!"

"W-Whatever." Error looked away, his body jerking with a 'tick' of his. "I'd rather d-d-die."

"At least I have a f*cking sacrifice if the witch goes crazy," Rengae muttered, "'Cause death is the other option if I'm knocked out of the picture. Which I doubt will happen, this kids a punk. What I'm really worried about is the witch."

"Dust, can you transform?" Blue asked.

Dust stared at the boy. "All I can think about is his gay partner. If only I could break the 4th wall like Rengae, gosh darn it."

"Can you transform or not?" She asked.

"All I can think about is other things! I can't focus on transforming!" Dust said.

"Oh my lord, you all are useless," Rengae muttered, looking back at them. "Just-

Suddenly, she was turning back as the skeleton boy was running towards her, sword raised. Rengae lifted up her leg, encompassed in a glow of light, before her right leg was stopping the sword from hitting her. When the light faded, her once leg was now transformed into the head of a scythe weapon, red and black designs running across the blade.

"I'm guessing that little witch that was with you is the one you're working for?" She said, "But how can you wield the demon sword? It has something to do with that witch, doesn't it? He used some of his magic to do something, I'm guessing."

Rengae used her two free hands to grip the skeleton, kicking her other leg up as she twisted him around over her shoulder, her own body following. When they landed, the skeleton was pinned under her body, his own weapon pinned against his neck with her scythe leg.

"Don't rustle with the pros, kid," She said, "You got a strong sword, but doesn't mean sh*t when fighting a death scythe."

"Stop looking at me like that," The skeleton boy said, nervously averting his gaze. "You're looking at me mean and it's scaring me."

"Jesuc f*cking- Kid, this is a fight. You attacked me, and you're using a weapon that's on the verge of becoming a Kishin with a witch watching us fight. Is he making you?"  
  


"Chara said I can't tell you anything, and I have to listen to everything they say," He said, "Chara says I have to kill you now."

"Charas sealed within their weapon form, their human form doesn't exist anymore. You shouldn't be able to talk to them," Rengae muttered, pressing the blade of his own weapon hard enough against his bones to draw some blood. "You better start talking before I get actually angry."

Only then did Blue catch sight of the skeletons blood that was dribbling into the grass below them. It wasn't red.

It was black.

"Rengae-"

"Bloody needle," The boy muttered, interrupting Blue's call.

Rengae managed to throw herself back before his blood was suddenly spiking up in sharp needle formations, almost piercing her head. She bounced back onto the grass, leg transformed back into its normal human look as she landed without a problem.

"That's real f*cked up," She said, "Using your own blood as a weapon."

The other skeleton boy slowly drew himself up to a standing position. "Chara said it's okay, so it's okay for me to."

"Uh huh," Rengae said, "Did they say it's okay to be crazy, 'cause you're doing that too."

"They also said it's okay for me to kill you, so... bye..."

With those words, the skeleton was running at her again, his blood from his neck shooting out to attack her. Rengae ducked under them before she was using her arm to block the demon sword, twisting it away from her. She then used one of her free legs to swipe the boys balance from under him, only for one of her legs to be scratched by the blood on the ground, barely dodging getting impaled.

"Rengae!" Blue yelled out of worry.

"Okay, now I'm actually p*ssed!" Rengae snarled, transforming her arm and stabbing his ribcage.

That didn't last long before she was throwing herself back, narrowly missing getting hit by more bloody needles from the new wound inflicted.

"It doesn't matter, black blood hardens, Chara is nice and stops the bleeding. I won't bleed out," The boy said, sluggishly twisting the sword in his hand. "They did it so I could trap you."

Only then did Rengae catch on, looking around her on the ground. The black blood was splattered around her, entrapping her as it became ready to transform into needles.

When they did transform into needles, the death scythe transformed momentary into her entire weapon form, dropping to the ground under the blood needles to avoid being stabbed. She then untransformed into a crouched position below the skeleton, twisting his own blade to stab him all the way through his ribcage with his own weapon.

The needles above her transformed into regular blood, dribbling back down as he slumped back, effectively stabbed through by his own sword. Rengae stood as he fell against the grass, running a hand through her hair.

"Watch out for the blood!" Ink said.

"No, it's over," Rengae said, looking down at the rapidly bleeding skeleton. "Kids strong and smart, I'll give him that, but not against a death scythe. If the demon sword wasn't sealed, we might have had a problem."

"What about the witch?" Blue asked nervously, glancing at the forest.

Almost as if life answered his question, something was thrown out of the forest, the small object landing right next to Blue and Dust.

"Smoke bomb!" Rengae yelled.

It exploded moments afterwards, the force knocking Blue back due to how close he was. It must have been pretty powerful, because he could feel his feet leaving the ground. His hands felt through the smoke, trying to grab something as he felt his body fall.

Then, he could see some light, and he was holding something. He was falling now, but slower.

The smoke cleared soon afterwards, and he could see the truth behind the smoke grenade. Whatever it was, it must have sent out a blast force too, which had knocked Rengae a good distance from where she was before, causing her to end up tangled with her front bushes, legs sticking out awkwardly. Ink had ended up close to her, laying on the ground in a daze. Error somehow ended up half under the car, body jerking rapidly from the surprise force of the shock wave. They were probably thrown to the side, since they were further, while Blue and Dust had been thrown into the air.

Wait, where was Dust?

Blue finally caught sight of what he was holding and gasped, eye sockets widening. This was Dusts weapon form?

It was so cool!

When Dusts arm had transformed into a blade, Blue had expected it to be some type of sword. But this was actually amazing.

He was an umbrella, one that seemed to have the ability to slow down Blue's fall, causing the two to drift slowly down until he landed safely on the grass on his feet. The handle was made out of metal, having a soft handle for Blue to hold. The top of the umbrella, though, wasn't the normal fabric material. Instead, each section was made of a separate blade, each blade overlapping the next with a sharp edge that could be mistaken for the edge of a sword or knife.

Okay, that was amazing. Dust himself was weird and creative, why wouldn't his weapon form be?

However, the skeleton couldn't be found, his body was absent from their surroundings. As Rengae and Ink sat up, and as Error scooted himself back out from under the car, Blue looked around to find the attacker.

He was dangling from the mouth of some sort of skeleton beast, it's jaws locked firmly to make sure he wouldn't fall in his unconscious state. Another man stood on top of the creatures head, a black and white outfit of his own covering his features, hood covering his head.

"What a waste, Cross couldn't even last more then a few minutes," The man sighed, his smooth voice making Blue shiver with fear. "I guess I'll have to train him more. At least I got to test out my invention."

The man took one last glimpse at the others before the head of the magical creature turned away, and he retreated into the forest with unconscious Cross in his grasp.

Just like that, they were gone.


	16. Chapter 15 - Brother - Dream, Stop Choking!

Dream was choking.

One moment, he was taking a break from training in glass, gently taking a sip of his water bottle. It had been a week since Blue had come back to class with his occurrence with a witch, and the Grim Reaper was stepping up classes because of that incident. Training was more harder, and they were switching around partners until everyone managed to find one that would work.

Overall, it seemed that they were all doing good. Killer ended up being Dreams weapon partner, and he would admit his weapon form was a... tad bit odd. Being a slingshot. That shot grenades.

If only he could say he was joking, but he wasn't. Killer, in his weapon form, was a slingshot that shot grenades. It was a bit dangerous to practice with at school, so what Dream did was instead replace the explosive weapons with rocks, and practiced aiming with those.

The grenades summoned inside of the slingshot whenever Dream pulled it back, which really became a problem when he accidently shot it and it exploded a wall. The teacher on the other side was not happy to see Dream awkwardly waving with Horror trying to choke their teacher behind him.

However, he soon doubled over choking when he had caught sight of a person, who was standing next to the building, watching him from the shadows. He would recognize that blue eye light anywhere.

Here? _Now_?

"Hey, um, Killer," Dream said nervously, turning towards his partner. "I'm going to go cool down, I'm not ready to keep training yet."

"But-"

"Okay, thanks bye! Be back in a bit!" Dream said, waving goodbye to Killer.

As soon as he had made it around the corner, the other skeleton had been waiting for him, arms crossed with that everlasting grin on his face. The shadows from the building cascaded down upon the two, shading them with darkness behind the structure.

"Dream."

Tentacles flicked behind the others body, the black liquid of hatred seeping down his bones like tar.

"Nightmare," Dream said, "What are you doing here?"

Nightmare twisted his hands under his chin, propping his skull up. "What, can't I visit my dearest brother?"

"You said me going to school was trash, and that me not being a... you know, anymore, was stupid," Dream said, "You hate this place."

"Of course I do, this is the academy that trains students to hunt and kill our kind," Nightmare said, eye light flicking over to look at the building. "And you're training with them. Plan to kill me next?"

"What, no, of course not!" Dream said, "I already told you I don't want to hurt you, and that me training here is just so I can be normal for once."

"I might not agree with you wanting to be 'normal', and I sure as h*ll hate this place," Nightmare muttered, "But did you at least make any new friends?"

"Um, yeah actually!" Dream said, smiling gently. "Killer is really nice, and so is Ink, but why are you here? You said you'd rather eat a live shark than ever step foot on academy ground unless you're going to burn it."

"I wish I could burn it, but we have a problem," Nightmare said, "A major one. Sometimes we don't get along, and we disagree, but you're still my family and this might kill not just all of the witches, but your little friends too. Like that one, which followed you."

"What?"

If it wasn't bad enough that his brother, which hated this school and stated several times his desire to burn it to the ground, was here in person, the fact that his partner had followed him was worse. There stood Killer, Stinky in hand with a bored expression on his face.

Now, Dream wouldn't mind his brother visiting more. What he did mind was Killer meeting his brother, who did _not like weapons_. Weapons were born to kill him, so Nightmare naturally didn't like them.

"Killer?" Dream asked.

"Yeah, I followed you," Killer mumbled, Stinky cooing and gently sniffing the air.

"I- I can explain," Dream said, "This is my brother, Nightmare."

"Cool," Killer said, nodding in his direction. "Nice to meet you."

"That feeling isn't reciprocated, much like yours are with Dream," Nightmare muttered, crossing his arms while looking at Killer.

"What about me?" Dream asked.

"Ask him later."

"How come your brother is visiting?" Killer asked before Dream could question about his brothers meaning.

"Well, f*ck it I guess, I'll just tell both of you," Nightmare muttered, "You guys know that guy who attacked your classmates last week? Those guys, the gay happy one, and the gay weird one, and... f*ck, whatever, the gay classmates with that death scythe girl?"

"Yeah," Dream and Killer said.

"Guess what, that person is way more dangerous. Not the one who actually tried to hurt that death scythe chick, the witch."

"Oh, you mean like you guys."

Dream never looked at Killer so fast in his life.

"What?" Dream asked.

"What did you say?" Nightmare growled.

"I'm blind, that's why I have Stinky," Killer said, as if this wasn't anything new, which it wasn't. But what he said next was. "But I can see see souls of other living things. You both have soul protect on, I know both you and Nightmare are-"  
  
"Don't say it!" Dream said, covering his face with shame.

Oh stars, Killer could see souls. This whole time? Of course, Dream had heard about this, but it's rare for anyone to have, much less weapons! Usually it was meisters who developed soul abilities, while weapons had their magical weapon forms and powers.

This meant Killer has seen his soul, this entire time. He's known who Dream was since they met! No, no, this wasn't good. The whole point of attending this school was to be normal, so no one would ever know this. Now he was going to have to leave, but there was no doubt some of the teachers would be aiming for his head anyways. They were probably already plotting the best way to kill him and take his soul!

Suddenly, a thud made Dream look up, realizing he was on the verge of tears when he blinked them away. Nightmare had moved to pin Killer against the wall, hand bunching up his shirt with his tentacles moving behind his back, intent to kill their purpose.

"How many people did you tell?" Nightmare asked, voice low.

"About you being witches?"

Dream hated the way Killer said it.

"Well, about Dream, no one."

What?

"You didn't..." Dream asked quietly, losing his voice before he could finish from the surprise.

Killer turned his skull to look over Nightmare's shoulder, looking at Dream with an expression of no fear. "No, you haven't really done anything wrong. You helped a blind guy walk to school, if witches were all bad, I'd probably be pinned against the wall like this the first moment I met you. The offers still up if you want to do that, though."

"What, no, I don't want to hurt you! Nightmare, let him go!" Dream said, approaching them.

"I don't trust you," Nightmare muttered, looking down at Killer. "How do we know that you won't tattle?"

"You came to warn us about a dangerous witch, and you mentioned the feelings thing, so I think you know I don't want to rat out Dream. If you hit me against the wall again, though, that might cause two teachers to run out. You guys might look like normal monsters, but I don't think you'd tolerate seeing a teacher of weapons."

"... Fine," Nightmare grumbled, letting go of Killer and backing away.

"Are you okay?" Dream asked quickly, rushing over to see Killer.

"Yeah, fine," Killer said.

"But seriously, you two should heed my warnings. I don't like this school, but I'm decent enough to alert my brother and his friends, even if we don't share the same beliefs about witch pride," Nightmare said, "That guy has some bad plans going on. The other witches and I have been talking, even we don't agree with him. I can't give his hideout, he won't even tell me it, which is bad. Witches stick together, well, witches who are willing to be witches stick together, but he doesn't even follow that, and I f*cking don't like that."

"What is he planning to do?" Dream asked.

Nightmare was straightforward when he responded. "He's trying to turn the guy who attacked you into a Kishin."

Dream almost choked for the second time that day, and Killer's 'eh' look soon fell to one of 'oh sh*t' within a second. The sounds of training continued to echo behind them, but were ultimately lost to the three due to their discussion.

"You mean a Kishin, as in someone who's given into madness and even has been said to almost kill the Grim Reaper," Killer clarified, "And he wants to make another of those?"

"Yeah, the guys insane. I met him, he wants to create a Kishin to induce chaos and kill everyone here," Nightmare said, "He's the witch of insanity, it's honestly expected."

"Speaking of witches, what are your witch traits?" Killer asked, pointing to the two.

"It's our names," Nightmare said, giving the other a look of annoyance.

Killer blinked. "Ah. That explains my dreams now."

"Um, thanks for telling me, Nightmare," Dream said, "I know you hate coming here, it means a lot that you came to warn me."

"Brothers stick together, even if it means I come to this forsaken place," Nightmare muttered, taking another step back. "You should tell the Grim Reaper, this sh*t is bad. See you later, I guess."

Nightmare quickly vanished out of view, his soul disappearing altogether from Killer's perspective. Teleportation then, a useful skill.

"Before we go tell the Grim Reaper, can I ask about what Nightmare said earlier?" Dream asked.

"Oh, yeah, that," Killer said, "I wanna date you."

And for the _third_ time that day, Dream choked. Again.

"I-I- What?" Dream asked, caught off guard.

"I dunno, skip class and get a coffee?" Killer asked, shrugging.

"We can't skip class and go on a date, especially with the news we just got!" Dream said.

"We're skipping class now," Killer said, "And after we tell her, of course. We can go to town and get a coffee if you want."

Dream stuttered on his words, looking away with a blush. Dating was something he never really considered a possibility. But, then again, he never really expected for someone not only to find out he was witch, but for them to keep their knowledge from everyone, including Dream, was something else. When Dream thought about him getting caught, he expected the student or teacher to scream, to run away like lots of others did. But here Killer was, not only acting calm when Nightmare shoved him against a wall and almost killed him, but even asking Dream out on a date!

But, to be fair, Killer _was_ cute...

"I... okay, yeah," Dream said, blushing.

"Cool," Killer said, "Let's go tell the Grim Reaper a god of destruction is about to be created before we go on our date."


	17. Chapter 16 - Cross - Nightmare Meets Cross?

_As witches, they always stuck together. That's why he knew the witch of insanity, Gaster. His full name was XGaster, but the skeleton had said Gaster was enough. Nightmare wasn't close to him, but he had talked to him a few times before this meeting._

_It was one thing for even Dream to show up to meetings. Some witches didn't like his beliefs, and were annoyed that Dream would throw himself into a pit of weapons and meisters just to feel hints of being normal. Though, it was nice to see his brother during those visits. After their parents were killed by meisters, it was only really them left in the world. And Dream's own beliefs weren't of "killing all other witches", he was only placing himself in danger by attending the school._

_But bringing a demon sword and a normal monster meister to the witch meetings? Yeah, that won't do._

_"What is this?" Nightmare had been straightforward, motioning towards the scarred skeleton._

_The skeleton ducked more into his hoodie, glancing away nervously from the witch of nightmares. Gaster pushed him forward._

_"He asked you a question, answer it," Gaster said._

_"He's looking at me, they all are," The mysterious skeleton mumbled, pulling his hood over his head more. "They all hate me."_

_"What's your name?" Nightmare repeated._

_"Cross..."_

_"Hi Cross," Nightmare said, sticking out his hand. "I'm Nightmare."_

_Instead of shaking his hand, you know, like a normal person, he just stared at it like Nightmare was about to hit him._

_"Sorry about him, my son-"_

_"He's your son?" Nightmare hissed to Gaster._

_"Yes, I figured the best subject to experiment on would be a child of a witch," Gaster said, seeming already bored with their conversation. "He isn't a witch, but the experiments have been proving useful. Do excuse his bad manners, his sole purpose has been for the experiments. I doubt he even knows what a handshake is."_

_"Here," Nightmare said._

_He reached down and grabbed Cross' hand, shaking it with his own. It took Cross a few moments, but he started to shake back. Quick learner._

_"It's a handshake, you do that when you meet new people," Nightmare grumbled, "You can let go of my hand now."_

_Cross let out a squeak, letting go of his hand quickly._

_"How exactly did you get the demon sword working?" Nightmare asked, "I thought the Grim Reaper trapped Chara into their sword."_

_"She did, I simply melted down the blade and turned it into a blood, then simply injected it into my son," Gaster hummed, barely paying attention to their discussion. "It's complicated science, I doubt you would understand."_

_The other witches around them started to mumble amongst themselves, no doubt noticing the skeletons soul. They could tell both the weapon and meister trapped within the same body, and there was no doubt they noticed the weapons soul. It was close to becoming a Kishin. Just a few hundred souls..._

_He was close. Too close. Nightmare didn't like that. What sanity the boy had would likely be destroyed if he got a few more souls._

_"Are you trying to turn him into a Kishin?" Nightmare asked._

_"Isn't that obvious?" Gaster asked, returning to the conversation with interest._

_"You know Kishins aren't actually on our side, right?" Nightmare said, narrowing his gaze at the other witch. "They kill everything, including witches."_

_"I am fully aware," The other witch spoke, "I am the witch of insanity, and a Kishin spreads that. It's only natural."_

_"You..."_

_Nightmare looked between the two, uncertain. Kishins were born from insanity, from a persons madness for self preservation and their unstable fear of others. That's why they killed other people, because they were so afraid and insane they deemed the only way to keep themself safe was killing others. At least, that's what Nightmare has been told. He hasn't ever seen one, and this skeleton was the first person he's seen in his life that close to becoming a Kishin._

_The poor boy didn't even look close to anything like a Kishin, though. Did he even want to become one? Meisters couldn't even eat souls, it was only weapons. If anything, the demon sword within him was the one who was becoming close to being a Kishin. His own soul would probably be destroyed the moment his weapon took over the body._

_"Let's go, these people wouldn't understand," Gaster said, grinning to Cross._

_Nightmare gave him a soft wave as the poor boy was dragged away, Cross looking back with a look of sadness._

_This wasn't good._

~~~~~~

Dream has made him soft.

Or maybe Nightmare was always soft, who knew.

But he couldn't stand for this. He always knew Gaster was a little crazy, sure, but this was next level. The witches were all in agreement about him; Gaster had to be stopped. This was too dangerous, even for them.

Nightmare had lied to Dream earlier that hour. He did know where Gasters hideout was.

And he was here, now.   
  


It always felt a bit weird, traveling through dreams and nightmares. Of course, it was an ability a witch had, one only Dream and Nightmare possessed. He could feel the boy, Cross, asleep for awhile.

Gosh, was he really going to do this?

This was going to be bad if Gaster caught him. Not that Nightmare couldn't fight him, Nightmare and Dream were pretty strong. Nightmare just didn't trust the witch of insanity, he was a man of both power and science, a deadly combination.

That's why Nightmare had to get Cross as far away from this guy as possible. Nightmare wasn't going to sit around and wait for his enemies to try and stop Gaster, no.

But even Cross' dream was just sad.

There was nothing there. Cross had nothing to dream about, nothing to have nightmares about. All he had was that blank room, where Cross' soul sat on the ground, back to Nightmare when Nightmare appeared. The skeleton was practicing shaking his hand in the air, moving it back and forth like Nightmare had shown him yesterday.

"Hey, Cross guy," Nightmare said.

Cross had turned around so fast it almost looked painful, sockets widening when he saw the witch from yesterdays meeting standing within his dream.

"Mr. Nightmare?" Cross asked.

"I'm in your mind. You're asleep right now, I'm sort of inside of your soul," Nightmare explained, "Do you know where your Dad is right now?"  
  


Cross blinked. "Dad? Do you mean Doctor Gaster? I'm not allowed to call him Dad. He said it's informal to address witches as anything less than formal titles."

"What? No it's not, don't call me Mr. Nightmare," Nightmare said, walking up to him within the white room. "Just Nightmare. And don't call him Doctor Gaster, he's your Dad, you should be allowed to call him that."

One thing Nightmare hated with every bone in his body was family mistreatment. As witches, Dream and Nightmare never got the chance to even try to have more family. Normal humans and monsters tried to kill them, despite the two witches being simple children. Other witches, while they did look out for them, couldn't help them very much. After all, being a witch wasn't about living an enjoyable life, it was about personal survival. A few witch siblings and families stuck together, but other than that witches couldn't adopt in child witches. Child witches were the easiest targets to collect the strongest souls for weapons and meisters, and were prime targets. There were a few good people who let them run, and Nightmare would always appreciate some people still had hope and kindness towards children.

But this? This was disgusting. He would make his own son call him by his name, and would force him to become a Kishin when the boy clearly didn't want to? Even the other witches would disagree with that notion.

"M- Nightmare," Cross said, "Why are you inside of my soul?"

"I'm going to get you away from him," Nightmare said, "Away from your Dad. I've never really trusted him, and I'm not going to let some kid be tortured like this. I'm guessing he's how you got that scar?"

Cross' fingers lingered over the red mark. "... Yeah. But I have no where else to go."

escape." Nightmare pointed to himself.

"What?"

"With me."

Nightmare said down in front of him, his tentacles flicking behind his back. Man, did they get in the way sometimes.

Especially when, during the few rare times Nightmare actually went out with his soul protect on, people asked if he was from those hentai videos. No, he wasn't. Dream kept trying to defend normal people, but if Nightmare heard that question one more time he would actually rip off someone's head.

"I know a place that can take care of you, my brother goes there," Nightmare said, "Or you could stay with me, but I don't think you'd want to go from living in hiding with one witch to living in hiding with another."

"Can I go with you?" Cross asked quickly.

"What?" It was Nightmares turn to ask that question.

"I don't like crowds," Cross muttered, bumping his fingers together awkwardly. "I don't like when people stare. They always judge me. You didn't judge me, though, and you taught me what a handshake was and I'd rather escape with you. I never really liked Doctor Gaster, I don't want to get another scar."

Then, suddenly, Nightmare was being ripped from the dream.

He fell to the floor as he heard Cross suddenly yell, looking up. He was in the real world now, inside of Cross' room. His legs were kicking out as he was being held down, his soul hovering above his body. Gaster stood next to him, hands gripping his red and white soul.

Before he tore it in half.

Cross let out an unholy scream when the red soul half was torn from the white monster soul, the other half quickly retreating back into his body before he could be hurt. When Gaster finally had what he wanted, he tossed Cross to the side, Nightmare moving to catch the boy in his arms so they both thudded against the wall.

"Cross no longer serves any need, you can have him. No need to try and sneak into his mind," Gaster laughed, holding the red demon sword soul within his arms. "The demon sword is the Kishin I wanted to create anyway, I can simply fuse it with my body now that I know one can survive it."

"You think I'm going to let you just create a Kishin? That I'm not going to try and kill you?" Nightmare asked.

"Oh, you can," Gaster said, "But Cross might need some medical attention."

Looking down, Nightmare found that Gaster was right. Cross had just lost half of a soul, he needed to get help fast before it damaged the rest of his soul. Which meant Nightmare would have to get help from medical professionals that dealt with souls. There was some at the academy, right?

"You can kill me now, but Cross won't live if you do," Gaster taunted, waving the red demon sword soul as a goodbye.

With a growl, Nightmare had no choice but to teleport away, giving one last glare at Gaster before his disappeared from the room.

D*mn it.


	18. Chapter 17 - Fell - Waiting to Hear News

The funny thing about two witches being inside of the school wasn't even them, it was how everyone else was reacting. Fell honestly couldn't care less about witches being there. As if he was going to just take that handout and try to kill a vulnerable witch. The whole point of being here was to stick it to his family and dumb brother, and that meant he would kill a witch from his training. When he wanted to kill a witch, he wanted it to be a fair fight, and he wasn't about to go lunge across the room to the witch who was holding another unconscious skeleton.

Sci was the one who seemed to be freaking out the most, occasionally twitching in his seat as his hand jerked with equations despite not having a pen and paper. Yup, that was his meister. The one he was holding back by forcefully laying his feet across his lap so Sci couldn't lunge across the room to start dissecting the witches. Sci didn't even want their souls for Fell, all he cared about was knowledge about their souls. Through experiments.

Fell has been Sci's partner for a bit, and overall he's gotten pretty used to it. Sci was a bit... okay, he was very insane, but Fell was actually kind of happy he got Sci as his partner. The guy was crazy, yeah, but he was fun and actually really good at handling Fell's weapon form. He doubted anyone but Sci could handle a chainsaw, his meister did need a little amount of crazy to run into battle with that as their weapon. And Sci sure did fit that.

"Here, I brought some anatomy books about a rare species," Fell muttered, grabbing his bookbag and giving them to Sci.

It was oddly fun to be with Sci. His eccentric personality was fun to watch, and Fell would admit he enjoyed having Sci as his meister. The guy didn't hold back, and it was nice. Not to mention he was freakishly smart, so he often helped Fell with his grades. Which was nice, considering Fell was really bad with that kind of stuff.

"Nice," Sci said, pulling open the book.

Dream and Killer were both sitting across from him inside of the hallway, awkwardly holding hands. They probably only started going out that morning when the two ran off, since they had spent five minutes trying to figure out how to hold hands. Eh, he figured it would happen.

Honestly, Fell didn't see why Dream kept looking at him like that. So what if he was a witch? That didn't mean crap, honestly. Fell never really did have a stance on the whole witch thing. If Dream attacked him, he'd attack back, but the guy hasn't really done anything wrong. When Fell thought about threatening witches, he didn't think about Dream.

No, he thought about his brother.

The infirmary door opened as the Grim Reaper stepped out, the nurse following. The two gave soft goodbyes before the nurse was closing the door, leaving the Grim Reaper in the hallway.

"Thanks for distracting Sci, Fell," She addressed him first, "You've been very helpful with keeping his outbursts down."

"No prob," Fell said, shooting a finger gun at her.

"And uh... Dream," She said, turning towards the student and his weapon.

Fell hadn't heard their conversation before, but he did hear about the rule she had enforced about the two witches being on campus. No one was allowed to attack them, period. If anyone tried to take their souls, the Grim Reaper would deal with them. Dream and his brother must have managed to convince her about letting them live, somehow.

"I'm sorry about all of this," Dream said, softly.

It was very sudden when this all went down. Dream and Killer apparently had skipped class to go on a date, only to be rushing back with a witch and injured skeleton meister in hand, requesting that the Grim Reaper allow them to at least heal the skeleton.

"It's fine, this academy was created with peace in mind," She said, brown hair moving gently as she walked forward. "And neither you nor Nightmare have been a threat to that peace. You could have infiltrated the academy from the inside, but you didn't. Instead, you brought an injured teenager to be healed. And Nightmare told me about the threat of this witch, I had never anticipated that XGaster would come back."

"Back?" Dream asked.

"You and your brother are young witches, so you likely wouldn't know," Bubbly had said, "But XGaster has been involved with me before. Either way, Nightmare has explained the full situation to me. XGaster is using the demon sword, Chara, to create another Kishin. That means the largest threat to peace right now is not witches, it's XGaster."

"Another Kishin? Is that guy crazy?" Fell asked.

"Yes, he is the witch of insanity," Bubbly answered, "But the other witches are against it as well. Which makes us allies."

"Wait, hold on..." Fell said. "There's a big leap from being enemies to being allies. Just because the witches are the enemy of our enemy doesn't make us f*cking best friends. They still kill our people and we still kill them, just because Dream and the other one are nice doesn't mean crap about us being allies with every witch."

"Of course, but that doesn't mean that we can't make allies with them," Bubbly said, looking at him. "Nightmare has explained that the witches have already been planning against him. While I doubt the head witch would be very happy to have a call from me, I do know how to contact them in case something like this happens."

"Are you saying we're going to be teaming up with witches?" Fell asked.

"Precisely."


	19. Chapter 18 - Witches - Meeting the Head Witch?

When the Grim Reaper had said they would be teaming with witches, he hadn't expected her to send them out to meet the witches.

It wasn't just their class, it was everyone able to transform and fight. Of course, the teachers were leading the front, with the Grim Reaper ahead with the death scythes. The students were just there as back, and only those experienced enough were able to even enter the fight. That had cut down their numbers a bit, with quite a few students left behind at their school. However, they had to use all of the students to their best abilities, which meant even the insane class was attending.

What Blue hadn't really expected was what she did with them.

Even the Nightmare and Cross guy were coming, both of which didn't like getting seperated, and it was an odd addition. Blue tried to befriend them, but it didn't really work well. Nightmare just gave him this terrifying look that made him retreat away, and Cross ended up just getting really nervous and talking about how "Blue was looking at him" before Nightmare would distract him. Guess they didn't like other people.

Despite the group having two witches, arriving at their location was rather odd. The Grim Reaper wasn't the one who would be transporting the witches, no, it would be the insane class. Honestly, it did make sense. If anyone belonged with witches, it was their class, who was rather insane and already had a witch amongst them.

The other witches stared, which made Blue uncomfortable. Their base was dark and cold, no sense of warmth or happiness. The witches stood back in the shadows, looking over the group as they made their way to the witch that was supposed to help them gather the others.

At least Dust was protecting Blue from their stares, in his own way. When they stared, he would stare back, giggling loudly until they would look away from Blue. Horror casually held some weapons, giving his own insane grin to the witches. Honestly, he belonged here, from how crazy he was. Lust was the only one really getting along, even flirting with one of the witches before Horror dragged him away.

"Oh, heya guys," The head witch said when they entered the room.

The room was pretty small, and it looked pretty normal. There was a few books thrown across the desk, the head witch sitting behind it while drinking some bottle of... something. Blue couldn't tell, he didn't really like drug things, so he didn't bother learning what types there were. 

"Sorry Sans, for being late," Dream said.

"These are the f*ckers I had been talking about before," Nightmare said, gesturing to the class.

"That is... no, it's accurate," Lust said.

"U-Unfortunately," Error said.

A thud sounded as a knife knew narrowly past Ink and Blue, hitting the wall and bouncing to the floor. They looked back at Horror, who blinked a few times.

"It slipped," Horror said casually. "That time it actually did."

"Sure, Horror." Ink returned down to his sketch, ignoring everything at this point.

Who could blame him. They were all insane at this point, the few "sane" ones of the class just grew used to it. But Blue still felt really bad for their teacher. At least she would be helping fight the witch instead of dealing with them.

"So... you're the head witch?" Killer asked Sans.

"Yup, witch of laziness," Sans said, yawning. "Grim Reaper gave me all the details, I figured Gaster would have flipped the switch sometime."

"How does a witch of laziness become the head witch?" Horror asked.

Sans shrugged. "I don't know, it just sorta happened. I was the first witch, I guess, so I became the head. It's whatever, really."

"It is whatever! Life is whatever!" Dust said happily, clapping his hands.

"Yes it is, Dust, yes it is," Blue said, patting the top of his partners skull.

"But right after this, you guys can't just go killing all the witches," Sans said, pointing to the group. "We're going to make that deal. I'm sick of having to go hunt down ketchup just because some kids thing some weird other weapon kid can kill me. We want to become a part of society, where bad witches can get hunted down but good- okay not good, decent- not that either, hm... not murderer witches get passes and get to live. Like Dream and... that one."

"Nightmare, it's literally the opposite of my brothers name," Nightmare said, "You always forget."

"Yeah, I know you just said it but I forgot again," Sans said, waving away the topic.

"I hate you so much sometimes," Nightmare whispered.

"I can kill him for you, um, if you want," Cross whispered silently.

Nightmare stared at him for a moment before he drew the other into a hug. "Where have you been all my life?"

"I think the Grim Reaper could agree to that," Dream said, silently agreeing to tease his brother later with himself. "But she did tell us to get you and your witches to help.'

"Yeah, sure, we can do it," Sans said.

The head witch lazily leaned back in their chair, reaching over to an old looking loudspeaker system. With that, he flicked on the button and leaned in.

"Hey a**holes, we're saving people 'nd sh*t," Sans said into the microphone, his voice booming across the building. "No killing anyone but XGaster, he's the a**hole that has us stuck working with the meisters and weapons. Remember, it's his fault we're here and now we're going to go kill him. 'Kay, bye.'

"You couldn't have done it... a little differently?" Killer asked.

"Eh, witches respond to negative things," Sans said, pushing away the loudspeaker microphone. 

"And we're letting them into society," Ink whispered.

" _We're_ in society, it's been f*cked f-f-for awhile," Error said to him. 


	20. Chapter 19 - The Final Fight - Can They Beat Gaster?

They had managed to track down his hiding place, where he was working on becoming the next Kishin. Working with the Grim Reaper was rather... odd to say the least, as Sans hadn't spoken to her in awhile.

XGaster should have really thought about letting out his plans. Then again, maybe he did want to be attacked, maybe he did want to feel the pain of a bitter defeat. The man was the witch of insanity, his twisted sense of the world led him to insane conclusions. The demon sword was known to kill anyone and everything, and instead of destroying the threat, he melted it into a blood and was using Cross, and now himself, to promote it into a bigger threat.

Even with the large gathering of witches and students, they had to split up their army into groups to search his hideout. It was large, and simply finding him through his many experiments was annoying. Sans and the Grim Reaper had managed to find him and do a good deal of damage with Rengae as Bubbly's weapon, but Gaster had pulled out one of his blasters and used it to get a good distance. No doubt the man had combined the black blood into his body now, and wasn't going to let his latest experiment go down so soon.

What was odd was the Grim Reapers reaction. She simply stood back as he made his escape, not chasing after him.

"Aren't we, you know, going to go kill him?" Sans asked.

"He's heading to where our special needs class is, the people you met," Bubbly said, "I'm not going that way."

"Oh f*ck," Sans said, "Neither am I, then. But what if he manages to kill them?"

"They have a particular weapon on their team, one who once helped me kill the last Kishin," Bubbly said, looking at Sans. "He'll protect them."

~~~~~~

"Gaster, hello," Death taunted, wiggling his fingers at the witch.

Due to them being the insane class, they were set in the back hallway to wait in case XGaster tried to escape. The group expected as much, to be placed in the back, but they didn't expect to actually meet the witch. Much less have Death know him. The two people absent were Nightmare and Cross, as they were not members of their class, and were instead with a witch group.

"Ah, a death scythe, hello again Death," XGaster sighed.

"Wait- what now?" Geno asked, looking at his weapon partner.

"I helped kill the first Kishin," Death said casually, as if he wasn't dropping new information on his classmates. "I knew Gaster before, he was almost my first witch kill."

"That is so f*cking unfair, the flirty one becomes a death scythe but I don't," Fell grumbled to himself.

"Hey, no, I'm the flirt! That's unfair!" Lust said.

"Yeah, my partner is the flirt! Not him!" Horror said.

"Is... anyone going to care that we have to fight an insane witch?" Dream asked.

"Hey, Geno, since you just found out I'm a death scythe, wanna go out now?" Death asked.

"I guess we aren't going to acknowledge him, okay," Dream muttered.

"Know what," Geno said, "I actually don't hate you as I used to, since you've been pretty decent recently. So-" He pointed to Gaster. "If you help me kill that guy, I'll go on a date with you."

"Now we're going to acknowledge him," Killer said to Dream.

"F-F*cking finally," Error mumbled.

One by one, the weapons transformed into their weapon forms. The last was Ink, who had transformed into his pair of gloves that immediately covered Error's hands. Without any moment of hesitation, Lust quickly made a comment.

"Hey, Error's finally inside of Ink!" Lust yelled from his hammer form.

"Shut t-t-the F*CK up!" Error screeched.

"One day..." Ink whispered quietly.

"What did you say?" Error asked, to which Ink didn't reply with nothing but a snort.

"Time to dissect a witch!" Sci yelled happily, starting up Fell in his chainsaw form and running down the hallway.

"H*ll yeah b*tches, let's go!" Fell yelled.

At that point, everyone started to get moving. Error used Ink's glove form to get off of the ground, grasping at pipes from the ceiling with blue strings. Horror also ran forward with Sci, large hammer in hand as he moved to lunge at Gaster, hammer swinging already. Gaster bounced backwards, letting Horror smash the blunt end into the ground, effectively smashing it into utter debris.

"I'm f*cking s-s-scared for my life with fighting w-w-with Horror," Error muttered, using his blue strings to make his way across the hallway.

"At least we're fighting with him, not against him," Ink replied.

Sci went in for his own attack when Horror had missed, but had to use the chainsaw to bounce backwards when a Gaster Blaster had summoned a mere foot away from him, firing where he was before. Error managed to wrap some strings around the witch and threw him forwards, to where a grenade had been shot by Dream. Gaster turned and grabbed ahold of one of Error's strings, yanking him from his perch above and causing the skeleton to tumble down. Sci had managed to turn around and slice Fell upwards, cutting through the strings before Error could be dragged any closer, before moving in again with both Horror and Blue in tail.

More Gaster Blasters were summoned, but Geno and Dream had went to take care of them. Geno shot a few with Death's machine gun form while Dream shot grenades into a few of their mouths, causing them to explode from the inside into nothing but scattered bones that dissolved into magical particles, then nothing. Gaster then sent out a collection of bones, causing everyone to either jump up to avoid them, or to drop to the ground. Horror was the only one who didn't avoid them, instead swinging Lust upwards to knock them away.

"Man, I would have thought a silly little witch would have been stronger," Horror taunted.

"Horror, I swear to Toby Fox if you just made this fight worse I will crucify you," Geno snapped.

"You want to see a witches true power?" Gaster asked Horror.

"That's it, we're crucifying Horror after this!" Geno yelled.

"My new religion," Dust mumbled.

Yeah, Horror made the fight worse.

If they weren't scurrying for their lives before, they definitely were now. Each skeleton was forced to start moving faster and for everyone to start attacking in desperation, but somehow each finding time to give Horror a dirty look for screwing them over with his comment. They were constantly twisting and weaving through magical attacks, Dream being the only one able to send back his own magical attacks. It was astounding to watch the two work, but none of the meisters really got much of a chance as they were constantly dodging for their lives.

"Eat bullets, sh*thead!" Geno yelled, shooting a load of bullets at Gaster.

A few had managed to pierce and break through bone, causing him to stumble backwards as black blood dribbled down his bones. The blood shot up immediately into needles, aiming for Horror. However, Blue had already anticipated this due to watching it with Cross, opening up the top of the metal umbrella in front of his classmate to cause the blood to bounce back and instead stab Gaster. The final hit had been from Sci, who had positioned himself behind Gaster, letting the insane witch fall backwards and onto his chainsaw.

With that final blow, the sound of dust scattered throughout the hallway, a single, lone witch soul fluttering in the air with a low purple glow.


	21. Chapter 20 - A Final Chapter - Boyfriends?

"So," Fell had said, piercing a piece of lettuce with his fork, "Yer actually cool with this, Geno?"

The bustling of the restaurant continued on around them, gentle chatter filling the air. After the defeat of XGaster a month ago, a lot had changed. The most obvious evidence was the witch group of teenagers sitting at a different table, excitedly trying out different, cooked and warm foods for the first time. Witches were now a part of society, and although it was a sudden shift that was hard to adjust to, it went over rather nicely. It was actually really cool for people to have friends with magic like witches.

Another big change was Fell himself, who had become a death scythe. Due to their class being the ones to defeat XGaster, that automatically gave them a lot of rewards. Blue and Dust were the ones rewarded with the witches purple soul, which had turned Dust into a death scythe. When witches were integrated into society, a large change had been dealing with their souls. Instead of hunting down any witch to obtain their soul, witches who had broken the law would have their souls given to meisters who earned a rank as a death scythe by the head witch himself. Everyone inside of the special needs class was automatically selected due to their victory, and Fell had earned his witch soul from a witch that had been against the alliance and tried to kill the head witch. It was complicated, but it didn't matter. Fell was a death scythe!

And he absolutely stuck it to his dumb family that claimed being a weapon was worthless. He had been going to school less than a year, and was already better than them. Not only did he have an amazing education (one he didn't want, but hey, it was something else to brag about), he was a death scythe, was training privately under the Grim Reaper to become one of her personal weapons, and had an awesome boyfriend. So his family could _suck it_.

Speaking of which, there was his boyfriend next to him, dissecting his chicken he had ordered on the menu. Gosh, wasn't he adorable. And insane. But that only made him better, especially when his brother tried to visit and Sci scared them away when Fell had mentioned he didn't like his sibling. How sweet.

"Yeah, I guess he's grown on me," Geno said, holding a cup of water gently in his hands. "Sadly."

"Aw, you have a crush on me! That's gay," Death said.

"Death, we have been dating for a month," Geno said, looking at him.

"I wish they kept the chickens alive when they serve them here," Sci sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"There's some rats in the sewers if you wanna join me down there sometime, I'm sure your comments to people passing will be a great addition," Death said, pointing his fork to Sci. "And Geno and I keep getting... distracted when we're down there alone, never get to scare anyone anymore."

"That's why we're on a double date, because we need a chaperone at all times together," Geno sighed, "At _all_ times."

~~~~~~

"Ah, Blue, I'm so proud!" Honey said, hugging his younger brother tightly.

"I know! The magnificent Blue has succeeded in his goal!" Blue squealed, hugging back.

It was amazing, what was going on. His parents were so excited that they had driven the full two hours to meet him in person when they heard Dust had become a death scythe from XGasters soul, making Blue one of the most powerful meisters in the world. Dust had the offer to become one of Bubbly's part time weapons, but he had turned it down, staying true to Blue. After all, Blue had been the one to help Dust achieve that level of power, so why would he leave?

And they were dating, that was another reason Dust turned her down.

"Now, I have to say it again bro," Honey had said, gesturing to Dust. "Are you sure you don't want me to set you up still? You're sure about him?"

"Yes, I am!" Blue said, grabbing his arms. "It's okay. He's a little weird, but he's really nice and sweet. And funny."

"And gay," Dust poked in, resting his chin on his hands.

"Another plus to him, see Honey? It's okay," Blue said.

"It really is," Ink spoke up, carrying a box of his drawings before he had stopped in the doorway. "Dust is really good for Blue, he buys him poptarts and people are so freaked out by him they don't overwhelm the two. And no one tries pick up lines on him since they think he's innocent, so no one tries to trick Blue into having a one nighter."

"What was even up with that? Just because I say 'mweh' and like sugar doesn't mean I don't understand what intercourse is, of course I wouldn't go into that room with that man," Blue said, "I find it a little insulting, frankly. At least people won't do it now that I'm known as a high ranked meister with a death scythe partner and boyfriend!"

"Heck yeah, so we can abuse our power-"

"No!" Blue cut in between Dust's words.

"-For more poptarts!" Dust finished.

"Okay, now I agree with you!" Blue giggled.

"Oh, right, Ink, I forgot to ask," Honey said, turning his attention towards the other. "How is your new boyfriend doing? You guys went out on your first date last night, right?'

"Yeah, he stayed the night. I'd say it went really well," Ink said, smiling.

"We also found out the walls are very thin last night," Blue whispered to Honey.

~~~~~~

"How many times do I have to tell you, being blind doesn't mean I'm immune to knives," Killer mumbled to Horror, "I can still feel your breath and see your soul, too."

"Aw, c'mon, make a man happy," Lust whined, slinging his arms over Horror's shoulders. "Just one lil' stab won't hurt."

"Yes it will, greatly," Killer said, gently petting Stinky in his arms.

"Oh, wait, nevermind, he has an animal, we can't hurt that," Horror said, "Well, time to go eat a popsicle."

"Or, hear me out," Lust said, "We can go antagonize people on the streets with your weapons."

"That is a much better idea, let's go do that," Horror said, high fiving his boyfriend.

"Horror, no!" Dream said.

"I can't hear you over the sounds of me planning to antagonize innocent people~" Horror sang, leaving the house with Lust in tow.

"Can we make out afterwards?" Lust asked, his voice fading.

"Covered in blood, yeah."

"Ooh, that's hot. Let's do that."

Dream watched the two close the front door, worried for what horrors they would unleash upon the innocent people of the streets. Well, it was either that or let the two stay within his house, so he was willing to sacrifice those people. Horror and Lust were nice, but somehow, after realizing how much chaos the duo could cause when together... it was terrifying to see them work together. They were the perfect couple, in a weird and twisted sense of love.

They were surprisingly really good together. With their ADHD, neither of them could sit still, letting the two bounce around town doing stuff together. Once Lust had actually backed off and learned what Horror liked, the two really connected, in their own way. It was odd to watch, but the two were happy, so who could judge?

Meanwhile, Killer and Dream were doing pretty well. They had been dating for awhile, and overall it was going good. It turns out, though, that having a witch boyfriend was something everyone wanted, so everyone kept trying to freaking ask Dream out! It was especially annoying when his boyfriend was right next to him.

"You want to stay inside and eat ice cream?" Killer asked Dream, petting Stinky once more.

"And avoid their insanity? Yes please," Dream laughed, grabbing Killer's hand.

~~~~~~

Dream wasn't the only one dealing with people asking out witches.

"No, no, no," Nightmare grumbled to the people around him, trying to push them away.

Was it this hard to go watch a movie? Seriously? All he wanted to do was go to a movie theater and watch a movie with Cross, something neither of them had ever gotten to do within their lives. But instead there was an annoying group of people trying to hook up with a witch.

"Okay, know what?" Nightmare yelled, picking up Cross and holding him out. "This is my boyfriend, back off!"

Cross squeaked under their stares, retreating back into the fluff of his hoodie within record time. With a satisfied grunt from seeing the others back down their insisting questions, Nightmare carried Cross away to their theater number.

"What's a boyfriend?" Cross whispered to Nightmare.

"You, you is my boyfriend," Nightmare said back, settling down within their seats. "That means we kiss and cuddle and hold hands."

"But... we already did that," Cross said.

"It comes with a title now," Nightmare said, "I was meaning to ask for a bit anyway, this is a good time I guess."

"Oh, okay," Cross said, "So it's just a fancy title for what we were already doing?"

"Yup," Nightmare said, "You wanna hold hands again?"

"Yeah, I do," Cross admitted with a blush, nervously holding out his hand for his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Yeah, he liked that name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA, the final chapter! I had always wanted this to be a solid 20 or 25 chapters, so I'm glad I got a solid 20! Thank you guys so much for reading!


End file.
